Waywardness of a Vulcan Heart
by ayziks
Summary: The 2009 2013 alternate timeline movies established and expanded a relationship between Spock and Uhura. This Story collection celebrates the start and growth of that love. The first story is about Spock, Uhura, and T'Pring. The second story is about Spock Prime/alternate time Spock's interactions. The third story is about the Nibiru. All characters property of Paramount.
1. Chapter 1 - Flirtation

**Title:** Waywardness of a Vulcan Heart

**Author:** ayziks

**Rating:** T- Spock/Uhura romantic moments

**Word Count:** 9000 - approximately four chapters

**Summary:** The entertaining 2009 and 2013 Star Trek alternate timeline movies clearly established and expanded a relationship between Spock and Uhura. This story celebrates the beginning of that love, in a mix of the old and new timelines, which complicates Spock's budding relationship with Uhura because of his arranged marriage plans with T'Pring. Characters property of Paramount.

**Author's Notes: **I have been a strong fan of Star Trek since I was a pre teen during the original airings of Star Trek. Yeah I am an old guy. Spock was always my favorite character, since I am a man of science and engineering myself. I dressed up like him on Halloween, and had the action figures. True geek, huh? But I never connected him in a ship. If anything it was the Kirk/Spock bromance/friendship that was always the appeal to me. With the amazing reboot/alternate timeline of the 2009 retelling of Star Trek, I fell for the Spock/Uhura ship. It made sense, and had roots in the original canon, as they flirted briefly in the first couple of episodes, and then again it was implied Spock and Uhura would be a couple at the end of "Mirror Mirror". Time travel was always a tenet of the series, and what happens if you mess with the original time line. The two movies explore that to the extreme. So being a fan of the original series and most of its derivatives, and the new Star Trek alternate universe, I wrote a story combining them as a 40 year fan. I speculated what might remain untouched from the Original Series in Spock's life and significant others in his life by Nero's intervention into their era, and what changed to put Spock and Uhura together as a couple. I introduce the complication of possibilities due to Spock's relation with T'Pring in "Amok Time", betrothed as youths at age 7 even in the new timeline, and the timing of his pon farr mating cycles.

**Disclaimer:** This story is totally my own idea, with the purpose of integration ST-TOS themes and stories with the alternate timeline we have today. I have not read any stories the Star Trek universe like Memory Alpha or FFnet or anywhere else for any other canon comics or fanon Spock/Uhura romance origin stories. If this is a repeat of something you've already read in the fandom, I apologize. This is the version of their origin I needed to write, as my long time as a Trekker, appreciating to put the old and new timelines together in my own head.

…

**Chapter 1: Flirtation**

A messenger travelled in haste to the family home of T'Pring. The beautiful young Vulcan female answered the door. An almost-smile formed on her lips seeing who visited her.

"Greetings, Stonn."

They exchanged the ritual greetings of Vulcan society.

"I bring you news, T'Pring," he announced, almost with excitement.

"Inform me."

"For the first time in history, a candidate has declined admission to the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Of what interest of that to me, Stonn?" T'Pring asked flatly.

"Your betrothed, Spock. Further, I have learned that he has joined the Federation Star Fleet."

She raised an eyebrow. One of the conditions of the betrothal between her and Spock placed by her family when they were seven years old was that he would attend the Academy and achieve high status in Vulcan society to support her. To T'Pring, rejecting that appointment and joining Star Fleet was equivalent of taking a menial labor job and throwing one's life away. Which was just fine with her, given her secret relationship with Stonn.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Stonn. It would seem that Spock has unilaterally decided to abrogate the terms of our future union. I must meditate on this for my response. I have much to consider."

Stonn suggested, "Would my presence _stimulate_ your meditation, T'Pring?"

He held up his hand in the position of offering the Vulcan finger touch with her, an exceptionally sensual activity shared only between Vulcan mates. The fingers were most sensitive to telepathic and empathic connection. She repeated the symbol for him and touched his fingers. There was a catch in her breath at their contact.

"It would. Enter."

….

_…__Six years later…_

Spock leaned back from the blank monitor, and sighed in a rare display of emotion, pondering the latest episode in a continually fruitless attempt at reconciliation with T'Pring had ended badly, with her demanding that he not talk to her again until their joining at age 35, the typical time of marriage in Vulcan life.

T'Pring reminded Spock that she had never forgiven him for joining Star Fleet, and she coldly announced that she never wished to be off world with him 'mingling with all those inferior races', which she surely must have meant as a racist insult to his half-human heritage. She had counted on the wealth and prestige of being associated with an Academician.

It was clear to him that she did not wish to join with him – ever - and it was still going to be nearly a decade before their promise could be formally annulled on the very day of their marriage – the koon-ut-kal-if-fee. He wished that embarrassment could be spared his parents. He realized that he, too, felt nothing for T'Pring, but was duty-bound to carry out the traditions out of respect for his parents. He stood, straightened his uniform, clicked off the lights, and headed for the campus.

…

It all started on the first day of class in her third year of Star Fleet Academy.

Cadet Nyota Uhura was excited. She was walking the hall to attend the first class of her first real course of her major in Interstellar Communications: Xenolinguistics 100, the beginning study of interactions of alien languages. It was a washout class. Students either had the gift of language arts or not. Making it even more difficult was that it was taught by the most difficult of all the professorial staff: Commander Spock. With his emotionless Vulcan nature and relentless logic, the class was all about the mastery of the process of deciphering alien patterns of speech.

In Spock's class, there was no grading on the curve. Emotional pleas never worked for him, though he'd seen it all: from batting pretty eyes at the professor for leniency, to that time-honored excuse 'the Denebian Slime Devil' ate my homework – even though the nearest Slime Devil was three Sectors away from Earth. With Spock, you either mastered the lessons, passed the homework, quizzes, lab exercises, and exams, or you didn't. The numbers told the story. And those that achieved the numbers passed the class. That was Spock's way. The logical way.

On the other hand, those who survived his class were well positioned to become the top candidates for Communications degrees.

Beside his exceptional talent in science - far beyond most humans with a Science Officer career track - he was fluent in nine languages. Moreover, he treated language as a mathematical science, and he made many breakthroughs in the ability to communicate with new species. He applied these principles to his phonology course, which allowed students to better understand those races within the United Federation of Planets. All this aided his interspecies ethics class.

Some faculty thought there was no subject Spock couldn't teach exceptionally well. There were those in Star Fleet who thought he could easily become a tenured professor at the Academy in the latter years of his career, after the required operational field assignments as part of starship crews were complete. Given his Vulcan longevity, that could be a very long and distinguished career.

Spock approached the classroom, still regaining his composure from the disturbing call with T'Pring. Due to his ultra sensitive ears, he could hear the chatter of his class. Normally, first classes were quiet - tentative and nervous about their professor. It took awhile in class for the cadets to get to know each other, but not this group. He strained, but could hear a human female voice, introducing herself enthusiastically to each of the 28 members of the class. Faculty was always sensitized to looking for outgoing personalities in the Academy to recommend them for the leadership track. This sounded promising.

What was different in the female Cadet's greetings was how she was talking to her classmates. The same female was speaking to each classmate in their native tongues, casually and fluently. He had the class list, and he knew there were seventeen different species represented in his class. He could hear the excitement and enthusiasm of the cadet as she engaged her fellows and their pleased responses in their own tongues.

_"__Impressive,"_ he thought.

He turned the corner and entered the classroom. It became instantly quiet. Each cadet rose from their seat, and saluted him. This was a military academy after all.

He returned the salute, and said, "Class. Be seated."

He had a rare first time assignment to the Academy as a result of graduating summa cum laude and in record time. Spock understood perfectly and adhered diligently to military protocol with superiors, but was more casual about it when it applied to him, especially in a class environment.

He announced to the class, "In the future, military honors for a superior officer will not be required in the conduct of this class. More time will be available for instruction as a result."

They liked him already.

He had to know who was so gifted with linguistic talent, but he did not want the students to be aware of his aural sensitivity.

He cleverly asked, "Before we begin, I would like everyone to introduce themselves, their major, and their home world. This will help you understand the diverse extant of the Federation of Planets, and will help me know you better."

They went around the room. He memorized each as they stood and spoke.

"Cadet Uhura, Commander. Earth," she spoke.

_"__She is the Cadet with the superior language skills,"_ Spock surmised from her voice patterns, and made a mental note to challenge her to stretch her abilities further.

As the class proceeded, Uhura admired his scientific approach to all aspects of linguistics. It all made perfect sense. She had already applied advanced mathematical principles to enhance her hobby of music composition and singing, so why not language as well? Surprising herself, she caught herself also admiring Spock. Of all the alien races she knew of, she always thought that the Vulcans were the most handsome. She had just never seen one about her age. She often mused privately that they were all born old.

_"__He is your superior officer and instructor. Don't ruin your career, girl,"_ she chided herself.

Uhura tried to dismiss the uncharacteristic thought of being physically attracted to young males. Unlike her roommate and a few other women, she was not here to catch a man. Especially that oaf Cadet Kirk, who'd come on to her in Iowa.

As the class continued throughout the semester, she demonstrated each day her tremendous talent for languages and communications, and did so in an engaging and friendly manner which transcended any language barriers – a non-verbal communication technique and a very important aspect of first contact with any civilization. Spock noted that she was a natural at it. He also observed that with their lack of displayed emotions, Vulcans were often considered stiff or cold, without the emotional body language so much a part of emotionally driven races like humans.

Each day her admiration grew for her instructor, and despite her best efforts to suppress her thoughts, Uhura found herself contemplating what it would be like to have a more casual relationship with him, not just be his student. He was only three years older than she was. She was amused to see around the class that several female students had distracted, dreamy looks toward their instructor, especially one blonde nursing student, and hoped she was hiding her own thoughts better. She chuckled inwardly that the ancient cliché stereotyping that women were drawn to 'tall, dark, mysterious strangers' certainly applied to Commander Spock.

What she didn't know is the 'tall, dark, mysterious stranger' grew in his own admiration for her, seeing her more and more each day as an intellectual equal and two people with a shared interest of alien races, their history, and culture. His Vulcan half wanted to give her more opportunity to excel by providing her personal attention to her scholastic growth. His inner human half wanted to see her more, and find a way to have a date, but he couldn't admit it.

One day, Spock asked to see her after class, and observed her progress, "Cadet Uhura. Your linguistic skills are vastly superior to your colleagues, and you demonstrate that in virtually every aspect of this course."

"Thank you, sir," she said humbly, and felt an uncontrolled blush.

Spock continued, "You have earned the right to advance further at your own pace. I would like you to register for the Advanced Phonology course next semester, Cadet."

"That is three semesters too early, sir."

"I am well aware of the requirements, Cadet. I will give you the opportunity to 'test out' of the prerequisites, as my assessment is that you already possess the knowledge and skills necessary for the advanced course. It would be an inefficient use of your valuable time to learn what you already know."

"Thank you, Commander."

A few days later she took the Elementary Phonology final exam. She aced it, surprising herself. She was even happier that this would assure her of having another class with Commander Spock.


	2. Chapter 2 - Intellectual Debate

**Author's Note: **I normally don't publish chapters so close together but you all have received my Spyota story so warmly thus far that I want to tease you with the next step in their relationship.

**Chapter 2: Intellectual Debate**

At the beginning of classes the following semester, she found herself seated in the front row of Commander Spock's Advanced Phonology class, surrounded by upperclassmen. She knew very well Spock preferred assigned seating, and wondered why he wanted her in front. He always went alphabetically. She smiled at him, knowing he could not return the smile, or even if the half-human in him and suppressed Vulcan wanted to smile at her, he would not let himself. She half-hoped that she was in the front row for him for more personal reasons than academic, but dismissed the thought. That was just not possible with him.

However, the cheerful smile did reach across the species differences and did in fact have an effect on him, much to his great surprise. He had admitted to himself that this human woman was exceptionally gifted in language and other science skills and that reached intellectually to both his Vulcan and human halves. The appealing look of this female over others complicated his interest in her, and that part of Cadet Uhura reached baser instincts in him. His unpredictable human half was always surfacing at inopportune moments, and always had to keep his guard up. He couldn't quite explain the fact that he had assigned her to the front row. The better view of her legs by placing her there seemed an unusual choice by him, but for unexplainable reasons seemed important to him, and hoped the reverse alphabetical seating order of the cadets would not be noticed.

Spock reminded himself that such a desire for another female, especially a Cadet, was wrong, since he must still honor his now-empty promise to T'Pring. Besides, even in the world of modern Star Fleet, there were still guidelines discouraging – but not prohibiting - fraternization with junior officers under one's command. Those rules were there for a purpose, and he would not violate them. But the human side of his heart increasingly ignored what the Vulcan side was telling him about following the rules.

His human interest in Cadet Uhura continued to climb, however, until one day it finally overcame his Vulcan restraint.

Spock lectured on a premise about Vulcan/Romulan/Reman language roots and the differences that flourished once the Romulans went off-planet in the post-Vulcan Civil War reactions to the teachings of Surak.

Uhura rose and challenged him, "Commander Spock, I wish to comment on that assertion."

The Vulcan's lips tightened. Spock presented the lesson as an axiom, not an assertion. Spock clarified his points. It was not sufficient to satisfy Uhura.

Uhura stood her ground, "In the 2225 treatise 'The Vulcan/Romulan Exodus', Chapter 7 specifically states 'those who remained and accepted the Surakian philosophy subsumed their regional languages to the dialect of Surak which the Romulans –mostly southern hemisphere Vulcans – rejected. The language differences between Vulcans and Romulans all emanate from that regionalism, and that was never fully reconciled even in centuries of pan-Vulcan unity after the Civil Wars.' I believe, Commander, that supersedes what you have presented to us."

She pulled up the manuscript on her PADD, and linked the reference the holo-display to show the quote above the entire classroom. It was plain as day that Spock was wrong.

The class was silent, and a dozen people around her instantly wished they were on the other side of the classroom from Uhura, as Spock focused a very serious gaze on the young woman. They were anticipating the verbal assault that was surely coming from the Adjunct Professor, who had just been proven incorrect. Everyone knew Vulcans displayed no emotions. They also knew they were subject to them, but normally controlled them. Angry responses were often expressed through bitingly strong lectures, especially when their logic and facts were challenged.

Spock mulled the extent of his rebuttal and counter logic he wished to apply to Cadet Uhura's corrections to his presentation. But her findings were irrefutable. So instead, Spock was inwardly pleased that Cadet Uhura had done such thorough research, and even more, had dared to challenge him.

It made him think of his mother Amanda, who always stood up to his father Sarek when he was wrong. And nearly always won. She was the only other human female he had known who responded by logic as impeccable as Uhura had just displayed. He could not explain why that thought suddenly came into his mind.

People were holding their breath until Spock responded, "Cadet Uhura is correct, with the following implications…"

Spock proceeded to prove the truth of Uhura's points.

The class was in shock, and Uhura could not believe her ears. She fully expected a lengthy counter argument. But instead, Spock agreed with her, and expanded her premise. She was very pleased.

Something changed in her at that moment that went from respect to something else that she dared not speak of or admit. The moment emboldened her to ask what she wanted to ask for a while. The class was over, and everyone was greatly relieved that there was not a blow up between Spock and Uhura, but the cadets hurriedly exited. She lingered.

Spock could not deny that he was pleased that she stayed, as he desired a more casual conversation between them. He kept the tone professional.

"Yes, Cadet Uhura. May I assist you?"

Uhura said, "Commander Spock, I found our discussion today _engaging._ Thank you for accepting my premises on the subject."

"No thanks are needed. You presented your evidence from a highly respected source. Your logic was flawless, Cadet."

She did not want to let the opportunity to be lost for just the two of them to chat, and suggested a harmless meeting, "I am honored. Commander, I was wondering if we could extend this historical discussion over a cup of Vulcan Spice Tea?"

His human side was excited at the possibility of a casual conversation, so his Vulcan half allowed him to accept calmly, "That would be refreshing, Cadet. I am free now if you wish."

They chose a café that was just off campus, and began to discuss the lesson, but quickly changed to more casual subjects regarding hobbies and other interests. She kept a textbook PADD open and on the table, to give the impression they were talking about coursework. Spock noticed this tactic, and his human half approved. It was only two hours before they had to go on to other classes.

"That was most stimulating, Commander. Thank you for your valuable time," she said appreciatively.

"I too, found the discussion _enlightening_," he responded, with the slightest bit of a pleased tone in his voice knowing only she would pick up on it.

"Another day, then?" she suggested with an inviting lilt.

"Affirmative," he answered, understanding that she had heard exactly what he meant.

That was not the last time they met after class.

'The Spice Tea discussions', as they called them, increased in number and duration. They took another more personal turn when Uhura started conversing with him in fluent Vulcan. This took him by completely by surprise, and it appealed to his emotional half that he was 'home' again. He tried to stop a smile but she saw it, and smiled back, pleased that she made him happy. He caught it.

After weeks of these very public meetings, he let his human emotions and desires edge into the conversations, and suggested cleverly in Vulcan, "Do you wish to expand your in-depth study of Vulcan culture?"

She almost snorted at this Vulcan equivalent of the ancient human male 'come-on' ploy of asking a girl, 'Would you like to see my comic book collection?'

So she teased him, "There are no dedicated classes in your culture at the Academy, Commander, and the Vulcan Embassy Gallery is across town."

The Vulcan swallowed hard, and further suggested, "I have considered becoming your tutor. I have many artifacts in my dwelling."

She admired his determination, but to make sure that every aspect of student/officer relationship protocol was followed so that it was consensual, she asked, "Is that appropriate for us to do so, Commander?"

The Vulcan was truly impressed with her intriguingly formalized flirting, and was taking every precaution to allow their continued interaction to proceed in accordance with Star Fleet regulations. It was clear she wanted to make this expanded interaction work between them, and so he encouraged her further.

He answered, "As there is no nearby display of authentic Vulcan culture to show you except in my apartment, it is appropriate behavior, Cadet. Furthermore, I would like for you to consider a practical lab in Vulcan cuisine with me as well."

She nearly laughed out loud with his smooth invitation to a dinner date. She was very amused at his suggestion. Perhaps there was more of the 'human boy' inside controlling this Vulcan than it appeared.

"Logical, Commander. Cuisine so defines a culture. I accept your invitation. It would be an honor," she accepted.

They set the day and time, and she anticipated every moment. And to his surprise, so did he.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cultural Exchange

**Chapter 3: Cultural Exchange **

She appeared at the entrance to his apartment in a floor length djellaba with a hood, in keeping with her African heritage, in deliberate acknowledgement that Vulcan women often wore long, loose garments and often covered their heads on-planet. The exquisite, colorful dress covered considerably more of her than the utilitarian short Cadet skirts and jack boots. It was distinctly more flowing, though, set her shape off in a more complimentary fashion, and it was intentionally somewhat sheer. In certain lighting, she knew that he would see more of her shape than he expected. She dressed to tantalize the human boy without offending the Vulcan boy battling within him. She remained a consummate Star Fleet Cadet, but she skirted on the edge of the fraternization guidelines. To know Spock better was worth the risk.

He opened the door and saw her. He noticed her beauty by raising an eyebrow, and reacted by simply saying the obvious, "It is good to have you here, Cadet."

She responded accordingly, "I am looking forward to our inter-species interchange, Commander."

"As am I, Cadet," he noted, and struggled to find a compliment for her African garb, "In the interest of mutual appreciation of our cultures, I would note the appropriateness of your African heritage dress. Are you aware that it is very similar to what Vulcan women wear?"

"Thank you Commander. And yes, I took note of that custom in my choice of apparel for tonight."

Spock began to think there was little she did not know – or seek to know - about his culture, which he both appreciated and was very encouraged by. He invited her in.

She looked around and felt like she had stepped from a transporter directly into a Vulcan home. It was adorned with Vulcan symbology, artifacts, tapestries and art from his home world. It was simple but elegant. She smiled seeing a hologram of his parents on his study desk. Only a human child would do that.

The smells of Vulcan incense and Plomeek soup tantalized her nostrils, which mixed with the aroma of a special blend of Vulcan Spice Tea. The main dish of a stew of lentils, Vulcan humus, and other exotic vegetables and grains made her hungry.

The wonderful fragrance of all those smells was surpassed only by the dining experience itself with him.

After that, Spock showed her his apartment, and recounted the stories of each of the objects. He was inwardly pleased that more often than not, she knew what the objects were, asked how they were acquired, and the personal story behind each, not what they were. Uhura continued to impress the Vulcan.

They passed by some tall tubular lights, and the backlight shown through her dress, setting off in silhouette her entire form. Spock shuddered at her highlighted physical beauty that no uniform could show.

She reached across him, knowing she was still backlit, toward his lyre, to deliberately show him more of her figure. She knew he was staring, but continued as if nothing was going on, "Is that a musical instrument, Commander?"

He struggled with his composure, but he responded, "A Vulcan lyre."

"Can you play it?"

"I am proficient at the expert level."

She asked, keeping her formality, "That would be quite satisfying to see demonstrated. Will you play it for me?"

"For what purpose?" he asked.

She played along, "For further immersion and learning of Vulcan culture."

"Logical, Cadet Uhura," he was intrigued how easily she could remain as serious as any Vulcan female, and yet with each interaction, increase his interest and desire for her on the human level. Part of him speculated if she was taking lessons in Vulcan courtship with a Vulcan female classmate.

She took another step closer to him, and turned the next page of a personal relationship with Spock by saying softly, "Just _Uhura_, Commander…"

While part of him was reticent about their growing informality, another part was grateful she let one more guard down, "Uhura…." he let it linger.

He played some haunting and truly beautiful melodies on the lyre.

She sat, rapt with attention to his performance, applauded, and offered, "The _next_ time we are here together, I would like to obtain the lyrics and sing with you."

His human half was thrilled with her comment 'the next time we are here together', but he continued the conversation by asking, "Do you sing?"

"I won dozens of competitive singing contests in my secondary school, Commander."

He made his next important decision, "Just… _Spock._ I would like to hear you perform… Uhura."

She was amused at seeing him flustered by the fact that he could indeed call her by her last name without the title. And she was delighted to now be able to address him informally. He felt much the same way, but it was just so hard to break habits. This young woman was helping him find a new way without embarrassing him or pushing too hard.

The evening grew late, and both knew the grueling schedule of tomorrow. They exchanged pleasantries in their goodbye.

"That was truly educational Spock. I would like to engage you again in your tutelage. Further, I would like to try to prepare some Vulcan recipes I have read about."

"I would look forward to that, Uhura."

The veil of purely student/professor formality came up again as she left his dwelling.

But out of sight and alone, Nyota was euphoric about the evening with Spock, playing every moment back in her mind. Walking across the marching field from the faculty apartments to her dorm room dangerously close to the Cadet curfew, she spun around several times with her arms outstretched like a little girl playing in a gentle rain. She grinned from ear to ear and pumped the air with her fists in celebration of their first 'date'. Her mother told her that when the right guy came along, she'd know it.

"Well, Mom, I know who he is for _sure_ tonight," she admitted in a whisper.

At Spock's apartment, he walked over to his study desk, picked up his parents' picture, permitted himself a slight, secret smile, sighed in great satisfaction, and spoke to their images, "Mother and Father. Someday I need to talk to you about a human woman with great meaning to me. You both would find her…quite acceptable."

….

There were many 'next times'. She did cook for him. She made a few mistakes, but he helped her improve her skills over time. He wanted to try her favorite vegan recipes, too. Fortunately she was a big fan of Indian cuisine. She did sing for him. In fact they sang together. He had a very nice baritone voice. They had a particular interest together for ancient pre-Surakian era Vulcan love songs. Their relationship was becoming decidedly only thinly veiled as 'just friendship'.

One night, the pair was sitting on his couch very closely together, far closer than Vulcans would ever consider their personal space, quietly studying and grading papers. They were simply content to be with each other. As their relationship matured, neither one needed to fill every moment with entertainment or conversation.

She turned, smiled at him, and said, "Spock, I have a first name. I would like you, and only you, to call me by that from now on."

"And why am I afforded that special privilege?" Spock responded, actually regretting asking something stupid like that. He blamed his human half again.

Nyota thought of something flip to retort about Vulcan boys being just as thick-headed as human boys, and by being both species, he got a 'double dose', but simply said, "Because I want you to."

There was complete logic and no logic in that at the same time, Spock reflected, but stated, "Tell me, then."

"Nyota."

"'Nyota'. Fitting for a Star Fleet explorer."

That was a compliment from Spock, and she explained, "A prophetic choice, indeed, by my parents. I always had the dream of travel to the stars."

Spock could not help but connect with that same dream, and remembered T'Pring's cold comment that she wanted to never leave Vulcan.

Nyota wanted to take this new intimacy further, "What is your first name, Spock?"

"You could not pronounce it, Nyota," noting that each time he said her name, it got easier.

"I would like to know, anyway," she encouraged.

He stated it. It was, as he often said, unpronounceable by humans. Ordinary humans. But she did repeat it - perfectly enunciated and with all the proper inflections. And grinned in satisfaction with her accomplishment. He was truly impressed by her command of languages. Even his mother struggled in getting it right after more than two decades.

"Interesting, Nyota. There are not but a handful of people in the entire Federation capable of saying my first name."

"Thank you. Spock, I am not seeking vain compliments, but how would you consider my xeno-linguistic skills?"

"You are the most talented student I have ever encountered, Nyota. You have progressed about as far as you can without taking graduate level courses."

"Thank you, Spock. Then my education is nearly complete, thanks to large part to you. Graduation is not that far away."

There was a deep unspoken attraction that had tenderly flourished between them. They both knew graduation would probably take them far away from each other. They already knew Spock was going to be assigned to the new flagship USS Enterprise and Captain Pike. Neither knew what lay ahead with the as-yet-unknown menace of Nero only months away. Uhura wanted to be closer to Spock, and he to her, but they were in an awkward moment. She knew Vulcans did not kiss casually. She tried something else to bring them even closer together. It was a risk.

Uhura asserted, "I would submit that I do not possess all the communication skills that I need to be fully educated."

"Your transcript clearly states otherwise," Spock observed.

"I have not yet learned to communicate with telepathic species. There are many of those, are there not?" Uhura reflected.

He was totally taken aback, but answered, "Yes."

She continued, "And how, in the performance of my duties as a Communications officer, will I be able to either to establish contact with a brand new, undiscovered telepathic species at First Contact, or defend against a hostile species with telepathic abilities? One bridge officer must be able to resist and defend against that threat."

"There are no courses at any level that delve into telepathic communications. I dare say that no one has broached that subject. But your reasoning is correct. You should have that ability," he saw where this was leading, and he wanted it too.

She led him, "How will I acquire those skills, Spock?"

In the journey of getting closer and closer to Nyota, this would be nearly the final step. He wanted this and yet struggled to commit to doing it. A mind meld would link them wherever they were in the universe. He struggled within himself, because a mind meld was so personal, so intrusive, and so potentially hurtful. There would never again be any secrets between them. Not after a bond.

He had never opened himself up to anyone. And then he remembered that he had, with T'Pring in the betrothal meld with her. He would be cheating on his promise to her, despite her coldness to him. He should not do this with Nyota. But he could not help himself. T'Pring was done with him. She was not the future partner he expected her to be, and denied him constantly in rules of betrothal custom. It was like their bond never existed, and now he wished it didn't. Nyota, with her wonderful blend of logic and human emotions shown and shared so freely, was more of a Vulcan than many Vulcans he knew. Nyota resonated with every sense of what Spock thought was right and desirable in a…mate…he dared think the word.

_"__This must be what Father saw in Mother,"_ he concluded to himself, "_They chose each other. Theirs was not an arranged marriage. I now reject the arrangement with T'Pring. And at the koon-ut-kal-if-fee, in a decade, I will so state." _

He actually sighed before saying, "As a telepath myself, and representative of the skills of my race, I could teach you."

"Will you teach me now? I am ready," she asked.

She could not wait another moment to be linked with him, so strong was her…love… for Spock.

_"__Yes, that is exactly what it is,"_ she finally admitted it to herself.

"Prepare by sitting in a comfortable position, Nyota," he instructed.

They sat facing each other on his meditation rug in one corner of the room. He noted that is what mates did, though she did not know that yet.

She crossed her legs, and let her arms hang loose. He assumed a similar position directly in front of her. They were very close. She shuddered a bit, in anticipation, in worry, and in excitement to being so close to Spock.

She closed her eyes to center herself, and then looked into his, "I'm ready Spock."

He carefully raised his arms, and put his fingers gently on her temples. Even in that first touch, he felt the confused jumble of emotions of this human woman for whom he cared very much. This was the risk. It was why Vulcans eschewed physical touch. Every touch was a weak telepathic link.

She felt his warm fingertips, much warmer than human skin. It was literally the first touch between them.

"Our minds are getting closer…closer…" he said softly.

She could hear his words spoken and thought simultaneously.

"Our minds are one…"

And then she gasped with a sudden flood of his mind's images of the past and the present, remembered conversations and…and emotions. With parents. With colleagues. With friends. Images from his childhood. Images of His mother and father.

And with T'Pring.

She thought, _"Spock, who's T'Pring?_

And instantly she knew. Her eyes flew wide open. Her jaw dropped. She instantly grabbed his hands, removed them from her temples, breaking the mind meld, and narrowed her eyes at him.

She was very angry at him, almost screaming at him, "Spock! All this time together. You're _cheating._ _We're_ cheating. _When_ were you going to tell me?"

"Nyota…" he pleaded.

"Don't _call_ me that…" and she recoiled further, almost slapping him, and shook with fear and betrayal. She suddenly felt dirty. She had the urge to get up and run out of the apartment.

He insisted that she remain seated, and quickly took her hands tightly into his. This was unprecedented for a Vulcan to do, and so she did not withdraw. She wanted to know, she had to know, as Spock urgently explained, even stuttering, "Nyota, I am so sorry. I _should_ have told you earlier. I…I didn't want you to leave me. T'Pring is of no consequence to me anymore."

He sounded like a human lover in his desperate apology to her. She was touched, but still very upset as she accused, "I would hardly say that a fiancé is of no consequence."

She was still seething.

"A fiancé is of no consequence when she is part of meaningless arranged marriage."

"Oh," she relaxed a bit.

He went on to explain, "T'Pring was chosen for me, not chosen _by_ me."

Even in their simple hand hold, she knew who he had chosen. She hung on every word. Their future together rested on everything he said next.

Spock spoke sincerely, "I assure you, Nyota, that I have no feelings for T'Pring. She has made it _abundantly_ clear to me that she feels the same."

And then the revelation happened, as his eyes bored right into her soul, squeezing her hands, "Not like the feelings I have for you."

Realizing that was about as close to 'I love you' as a Vulcan could ever get, her anger subsided, and her heart melted for him.

She asked tenderly, "What will you do?"

He dared now to speak of himself and Nyota as a couple, "You mean, what will _we_ do, Nyota?"

He explained how he would be able to formally end the engagement with T'Pring and declare his intentions for Nyota in the time-honored way, "You will need to stand with me on Vulcan. At the time of joining with T'Pring, the koon-ut-kal-if-fee, there is a time when either one of the betrothed can object to the union. It is called 'the challenge': the kal-if-fee. There can be a call for annulment or a physical challenge by either party. Then the arrangement can end."

Spock omitted the part that the physical challenge was a duel to the death. She had enough to worry about right now.

While she was concerned that was yet a long time, she was overjoyed at what she was hearing, "I _will_ stand and declare with you, Spock, but what will your father and mother say? Won't they be embarrassed?"

Spock was very pleased at her emphatic commitment to him, and revealed more of his past, "My father was in an arranged marriage. He chose my mother instead. They will not object."

She was reeling with all this, "Oh my, Spock. You'd do all that for me?"

"Yes I would, Nyota."

And then she held her breath, and smiled. He gave her a supportive look. She grasped his hands and placed them back on her temples, and said, "Proceed."

Spock was very pleased, and reestablished the mind meld. It was still a big jumble to her, but one thing was clear. Their feelings for each other - felt, not spoken - made the experience even more intense. He helped her through the rest of swirl of images and emotions as he 'spoke' to her through her mind_, "Ease yourself, Nyota. It is chaos at first. You can work through it. You can order it all. I will show you. Like this."_

The mental turmoil subsided and suddenly everything was calm. Spock saw images of her smiling at him in admiration. The meld deepened. It was the mental equivalent of walking hand-in-hand in a garden, with Spock showing her the way, and demonstrating for her all the skills she needed to interact with telepaths. Most races resisted the intrusions. Nyota gladly surrendered her mind to him, and let him walk her through her telepathic communications lessons.

_"__What a remarkable woman,"_ he thought, for a moment forgetting that she could 'hear' him.

_"__Thank you, Spock,"_ she felt more than thought back to him.

He could feel her mind work on separating into categories everything she shared with Spock now.

_"__Good, Nyota. You are very agile with this. The compartmentalization you are learning can be used to erect a very powerful barrier to keep a mental attack out. If there are things you don't want an attacker to know – or me - you can do that."_

_"__Why would I not wish to share everything with you now?"_

_"__Everyone has secrets that are hurtful unless properly explained,"_ alluding to their fight over T'Pring.

_"__It's OK, Spock. I understand now. Your apology and honesty made me even happier."_

Feelings of elation poured over each of them, knowing that what they felt was mutual. But Spock could sense Nyota was wearing out in this first meld.

_"__Are you ready to end this now? I think I have shown you everything I can for now."_

_"__Yes Spock. I…I think we better. That was a very informative lesson. I want to do this again."_

_"__As you wish,"_ he agreed.

They broke the mind meld. They were sweating and breathless. She didn't want their closeness to end.

As they calmed, she said invitingly, "I saw an image, Spock. Your parents. You sneaked a peek of them kissing when you were little. Vulcans don't kiss, right?"

Spock led her along, "Yes, I saw it too. Well, my mother is human. She kisses."

Uhura further observed, "And there was a wishful image. Your dream of us kissing."

"Yes, that is also true," he admitted.

_"__This_ is how that feels, Spock," she said to him softly.

She leaned in, carefully wrapping her delicate fingers around the back and base of his skull behind his ears, surrounding the medulla, the seat of all emotions in a Vulcan mind. The rush of his released feelings for her electrified them both.

She touched her lips to his gently at first, and then harder and deeper. He returned the kiss just as deeply.

This was not just a physical human kiss and embrace. It was an emotional embrace as well. All their feelings were shared freely and completely, with no barriers and nothing holding back.

He was amazed. Instinctively she knew exactly how to place her hands to maximize empathically sharing their feelings by cradling his head just the way a Vulcan female would do with her male companion. Because of their mind meld, they were permanently linked intellectually and emotionally.

They both knew there was no turning back now, after the mind meld. To Spock's surprise and pleasure, the bond far surpassed the simple 'promise meld' as a child with T'Pring. Nyota smiled knowing a secret that she now shared with Spock's mother - once you loved a Vulcan, there was no human love that could equal that.

There was no goodbye that night. They could not bear separation, no matter the consequences. They spent the night in his apartment curled up on his couch together simply sleeping like an ordinary human couple, knowing full well this was no normal relationship.

They left together for classes the next morning, but were seen exiting by other faculty.


	4. Chapter 4 - Competitive Natures

**Chapter 4: Competitive Natures **

The very low key and carefully managed relationship between Spock and Uhura was now revealed to the Academy leadership. There were really no strict disciplinary rules regarding fraternization, unless it interfered with mission success or affected a student's grades and standing in their classes. Fraternization between officers and youths in Junior Star Fleet groups and adults or officers with enlisted personnel was still an arrestable offense.

Everyone knew life in space could be fleetingly short, and relationships were all too often prematurely and often violently ended. Therefore, antiquated, artificial barriers to Star Fleet crew members' morale and well-being by prohibiting crew dating seemed punitive at best.

To make sure military discipline was maintained in the ranks, though, Star Fleet and the Academy did have checks and balances. As Spock and Uhura became more involved with each other, even as discreetly as they tried to behave, the Academy leadership became very aware of the young couple. They had been seen leaving his apartment together that special morning. The Academy Provost finally needed 'the talk' with his Adjunct Professor of Science, Alien Ethics, Phonology and Linguistics.

The Provost summoned Spock into his office at the end of one day.

Spock stood at attention and saluted, "You called for me, Provost?"

The Provost returned the salute and said, "Yes I did. Have a seat. I would like to have a word with you, Commander."

The Provost was very serious, and so remained standing, held his hands clasped behind his back, and paced around the seated Commander, "You are aware that we are not the military of ancient days. We realize that relations develop between members of this organization, but we do have guidelines about fraternization, Commander."

"I am aware of those, Provost," Spock answered, shielding his worry.

The Provost scolded, "Not _nearly_ as well as you should be, Commander. You have had a student in your classes. Cadet Uhura."

"That is correct Provost. She is a most gifted linguist, and will become a superior-performing Communications Officer."

The Provost's eyes drilled into Spock, "So I understand, Commander. That is not what concerns me. I understand that you two are seeing each other. _Seriously,_ in fact."

Without flinching, Spock said, "We do have a social relationship outside of class, but we exercise great care in remaining professional in any academic and public situation."

The Provost became sterner, "I am quite aware of your restrained conduct, Commander Spock. You have been exemplary until now, but it has progressed to the point that it has come to my attention. That is why we are here. I have half a mind to discipline you, Commander. In ancient days, both of you would be in the brig right now, facing court-martial for violating fraternization rules. While I admire you both for your discreet behavior, you were noticed in that overnight stay. We do not live in the 20th Century any more, and while you know that these kinds of relationships are permitted between consenting adult officers, you _must_ declare your intentions now, or be reprimanded."

"Then I do so declare my intentions for Cadet Uhura, and she for me, sir. Furthermore, if you wish, I could declare myself ineligible to teach Cadet Uhura," Spock announced without hesitation.

The Provost softened with Spock's candor and forthrightness, "Noble, Spock, but unnecessary. Uhura is an accomplished student that you teach. I have examined your records and your techniques over multiple semesters of teaching her, before and after you started your relationship. There is nothing in your expanded relationship with Cadet Uhura that would lead me or any of your departmental leaders to believe you have given her any special treatment. That _must_ continue, Commander. While I might be concerned about a fully human instructor, favoritism is not in your nature. If I deprive her of your teaching, she will not get the superior education she deserves. And if I separate you two, I believe that your performance as Star Fleet officers will be, shall we say, _significantly_ impaired."

Spock admired the Provost's logic that would allow them to remain together. Furthermore, Spock agreed. He needed Nyota in a way that transcended logic. He knew she felt the same way.

"But I would ask you two: you _have_ to remain discreet, no matter _what_ the depth of your relationship. Let me make it clear that I do not want _any_ flagrant public displays of affection, as long as you are the professor and she is the student, and even as Star Fleet officers. Even if your relationship becomes _permanent _at any time you are both on duty together._ Understood_, Commander?"

"Understood, sir."

With his lecture accomplished, the Provost ordered, "You are dismissed."

Spock felt the equivalent of tremendous relief as he saluted and departed briskly, "Thank you sir, for your understanding."

That evening at his apartment, Nyota fretted over Spock's explanation of the discussion with the Provost about them, but Spock calmed her by teaching her Vulcan finger touching, their race's equivalent of kissing. She had never seen it done before, much less experienced it. Because it was a weak telepathic bond, but even more an empathic bond, it thrilled her. And while Spock would only subtlety show it, it had the same effect on him too.

He was very pleased that his reward for teaching her Vulcan finger touching was a very human long, deep kiss and embrace. He concluded that being a Vulcan/human couple did have a lot of benefits, especially when it came to Nyota.

…

Nyota and Spock continued their activity of verbal and mental sparring in and out of class, but since Star Fleet Academy was a military institution, the sparring extended into fitness and training.

In the daily Physical Training 'PT' class, Spock was a guest lecturer for one sequence, demonstrating Vulcan martial arts. After several periods of practicing movements and techniques, it was time for the students to spar. The male students practiced with each other, and the females worked out against other females. One of the strongest male students, Cadet Kirk, decided one day that he could beat the instructor.

Kirk smirked at Commander Spock, "I challenge you to a match, sir."

Raising his eyebrow Spock responded, "It would be unwise, Cadet. I have three times your strength."

"I would like to improve my technique against a Master," urged Kirk.

"As you wish," Spock conceded Kirk's logic, even if it conflicted with common sense.

A crowd gathered. Kirk was a very fast learner, and for awhile he matched and parried Spock very well. But the Vulcan's superior strength and stamina ultimately prevailed, and he pinned the upstart Cadet to the training mat roughly. Everyone snickered. Kirk was put in his place.

Spock invited any other challengers, as long as the precedent was set. Several other burly young Cadets took him on, but one after one failed.

He was about to end the class, but another hand went up. Uhura's. Gasps came from the students. Despite it being the future, male and female students generally kept apart in any hand-to-hand combat training.

He was distracted by the skimpy gym shorts and sports bra she wore. There was very little left to his imagination, which greatly appealed to his human side, but here in public, the Vulcan side prevailed. Despite their relationship now being officially sanctioned by the Academy, this was close to edge of the physical contact prohibition the Provost had imposed.

"This could be considered irregular, Cadet," warned Spock, to be on the record to keep them safe, as they prepared for a match. He hoped she had a good reason.

"As Cadet Kirk observed, I _also_ need the practice against a superior foe, Commander. We cannot pick and chose the genders of foes that we must fight on Away Teams when beaming on to hostile planets," Uhura proposed seriously for everyone to hear, so there was no question.

"I cannot deny the logic of that, Cadet. Begin," he stated. He was intrigued to spar against her. It was something new for them both.

The crowd grew larger as Uhura dodged and feinted against a much taller and stronger Spock. He could not make contact with her, and when he did, she deflected his moves, and she could tell it was frustrating him. She leveraged his weight against him in lunges and kicks, putting him - several times - flat on his face, knees, and sides. Spock was astonished by her techniques that went far beyond what he taught. The class was amazed. Not to mention amused.

Spock suddenly recognized the techniques Uhura used were the rarely employed passive defenses that Surak taught his believers as a tenet of their kolinahr philosophy of non violence against aggressors who persecuted them in their pursuit of purging emotions. But Spock had not studied those techniques, and could not make an effective attack against Uhura. She bent like a reed against every move Spock made against her. Finally, she deflected a thrust he made so violently against her that she flipped him completely over so hard that he landed very soundly on his back. The wind was knocked out of him, making him groggy. She pounced on him, and held his arms to the mat and she straddled his chest. Their faces were not two inches apart.

"Do you yield, Commander?" she demanded, suppressing a grin.

Their private mind melds and finger touching from so many dates gave them near-instant communications with any touch; she gave a tempting thought to Spock, _"__I DARE you to kiss me in front of all these people."_

He retorted back, _"You know the answer to that. We will settle this properly at another time, Nyota."_

Noting that people were staring at them both, he said, "I yield, Cadet."

They got up and gave each other a very knowing look.

There was absolute silence from the crowd that even drew faculty to watch. They brushed near, but did not violate, the Provost's rules. At Spock's apartment that night, it was a pretty lively discussion about how she learned the Surakian defensive discipline. As an example of her expertise, she demonstrated some "special" moves on Spock that seemed neither defensive nor even close to Surakian in their emotional intent. But he didn't mind.

….

It was only a few weeks late when Spock got his 'revenge' with Nyota, high in the crisp air of the Marin Hills, north of San Francisco. On a blanket with Uhura, they were picnicking and enjoying a scenic sunset view. They shared a bottle of sparkling cider they'd purchased at a winery to celebrate six months together, since Spock never consumed alcohol. He had learned about the human lovers' 'tickle fight' game from a faculty colleague. He initiated it, to her complete delight, leading them to wrestle in the solitude of the mountains. To her surprise, Nyota found out that Spock was ticklish and he did have a nice laugh.

Her giggling and shrieks of delight as he got in her particularly sensitive places echoed off the mountain cliffs. He easily pinned her to the blanket. Their lips were inches apart.

He asked her mentally, in Vulcan, with slightly upturned lips, _"Do YOU yield, Cadet?"_

She looked affectionately into his eyes, and responded telepathically in perfect Vulcan, as emotionally as she could in pure thought, _"I yield, Commander."_

Their lips pressed together and they wrapped their arms around each other. It was nearly an hour before they broke their kiss and embrace, exploring places they had never gone before, both mentally and physically.

…

It was a very important day for both of them.

"Are you ready for this, Nyota?" Spock asked as they scrunched together in front of his viewer for the camera to capture both of them.

She tightened her grip on his hand, and with an unsteady voice, she worried, "If you are, so am I. But Spock, I am afraid. He is a Vulcan Elder. Whatever he decides will stand as law."

"But he is my father first, Nyota," said Spock softly to calm her nerves. She nodded in uncertain agreement at his assurance.

With a brief hug to give them both one more shot of confidence, Spock commanded, "Viewer, on."

The stately, pleasant images of Sarek and Amanda appeared on the opposite end of the view.

_"__What an elegant couple,"_ Nyota thought, and relaxed a little.

"Greetings, Mother and Father, I would like to present to you Nyota Uhura," Spock said formally.

Sarek nodded politely to them both and noted, "It is well that you did so, Spock. We are honored, Cadet Uhura. This is most satisfactory news you bring us. Let us all discuss it."

The two women smiled at each other across the subspace transmission. Nyota made an immediate connection with Amanda.

It was a long discussion between all of them, covering many pleasant and several difficult subjects. This was one of few conversations Spock had with Sarek since they had a 'falling out' in Spock choosing to go to Star Fleet Academy instead of the Vulcan Science Academy. But on this subject they agreed.

Their chat concluded simply with Sarek stating, "I have my differences with you, Spock, because of your career choice. But T'Pring's unreasonably vindictive behavior is illogical at best. You have reasonable grounds for dissolution of this arrangement for your marriage. Therefore, your mother and I will vouch for you when the time comes for the annulment kal-if-fee, my son. Live long and prosper, Spock and Nyota. Viewer off."

The young couple clutched each other – Spock in quiet contentment, and Nyota in unrestrained joy.

Amanda continued to reach out to Nyota, with useful – and sometimes amusing - advice about Vulcan males.

….

One competitive sports activity they enjoyed doing together was Andorian Handball, which involved bets as well as game skills. The standing bet was: if Uhura won, their reward would be a kissing session back at his apartment, and if Spock won, there would be a Vulcan finger touching session. The competition was always fierce, and it was amusing to them both just how even the winning records were between them. And no less rewarding no matter who the victor was, they concluded.

…

Another opportunity for their constant banter and competition against each other occurred when the Academy had a 10K race through the streets of 'Frisco during the ancient observance of the ancient Navy Fleet Day celebration.

They battled each other every step of the way - each taking the lead over the other throughout the race, with the cadence notching upward each time. They kept a blistering pace that put only a handful of Cadets and faculty together at the front. They were exhausted but neither would give up. Both were heaving and their muscles were on fire. In the last 100 meters, Nyota sprinted to the finish line, to Spock's disbelief. She beat him by at least a meter. Her classmates cheered loudly.

Dripping in sweat in the cool down after the celebration of her first time victory in the event, they were bent over and had their hands on their knees, gasping for air. Spock admired her glistening wet body, and she his. They both smelled badly, but the experience was exhilarating. They were out of earshot of their collapsed peers that they had beaten.

"How…how did you _do_ that, Nyota?" Spock whispered, sucking in air in huge gulps, "My lung capacity at sea level is nearly eight times yours, since I grew up in Vulcan's thin atmosphere."

Equally out of breath, but grinning slyly, Nyota answered him with a snarky reply, "Do your homework, Spock. My ancestors were from Kenya. And Olympic distance-running Gold Medalists."

"I shall endeavor to factor that into future competitions with you," he responded with a raised eyebrow, and let her see just a hint of a smile, still exhausted and on the verge of near-collapse from his race against her.

….

Not everything was about Spock and his interests, and he wanted to learn more about human behaviors, though was still limited in what was acceptable for him to do.

She tried several times to get him to dance, something she loved to do as much as singing. Even though he explicitly requested to go to a night club with her to have the 'experience', he wouldn't dance with her in the loud, primal music, turning her down several times.

"Vulcans just didn't do that," he explained.

Seeing her hidden pout, he asked her to dance a slow dance together, and she was delighted being held in his warm, strong arms. The Cadets and faculty alike, including the Provost, enjoyed the sight of the couple together.

Spock liked watching her dance though. He attended a free form dance recital on campus that featured a solo by her. Sitting in the front row, he absorbed her artistry in her athletic leaps, and twirls and stretches. She was beautiful in the simple full body black leotard with silk scarves which really hid nothing. It heightened his desire for her. In several duets and group numbers of the troupe, he could not explain why suddenly he felt…jealousy…at the young men who got to dance with her, and hold her in their dance positions closely, and so, he made a decision.

A couple of days later, on her birthday, he presented her with a coupon for both of them to learn classic ballroom dancing together. She nearly sprained his neck with her 'thank you' hug and kiss, and found himself regretting not having done this sooner.

At the Academy's Faculty/Student Holiday Ball, with her walking alongside each other with forearms held at shoulder height in a finger touch – a Vulcan couple's custom at formal affairs - they looked elegant in Spock's Star Fleet 'dress white' formal uniform, set off by her deep cut, flowing, floor length iridescent blue gown, made of the most exotic of Vulcan cloth, that Amanda sent her as a present. They received compliments from Spock's colleagues for their exquisite dancing. She beamed at him that night dancing together. He remained stoic, but she could tell this was a special evening for him too.

Another who was impressed with their dancing was Captain Christopher Pike, who chatted with the young couple at the Ball, in anticipation of Spock's assignment to the Enterprise after the end of the summer term. He could not recall in his entire career seeing a Vulcan dance. Nyota had to excuse herself to tend to one of her friends' fashion emergencies. Spock's eyes followed her exit, and Pike noticed.

In that private moment, Pike smiled at Spock and said, "Cadet Uhura comes with the most credentialed academic career for a Communications major I have ever seen, Commander. We _need_ that kind of capability on the Enterprise. Where is she to be assigned?"

Spock noted, "I was thinking about the Farragut, sir. They could really use the help."

Pike scoffed, _"That_ old bucket of bolts? Commander, _I_ need her on the bridge of the _Enterprise_… and Spock…"

"Yes, Captain?" Spock anticipated.

Having noted the way Spock's eyes reacted at the sight of her, and having been told by the Provost about them, Pike gave Spock some advice, _"You_ need her on the bridge of the Enterprise even more."

"I will consider it, sir," replied a slightly embarrassed, yet pleased Spock.


	5. Chapter 5 - Immovable Objects

**Chapter 5: Immovable Objects **

Nyota and Spock continued to reveal 'very satisfactory' surprises to each other as they fell deeper and deeper for each other every day. Despite huge temptations and a couple of close calls, they remained chaste, honoring Vulcan tradition, required until his betrothal to T'Pring could be annulled at the koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Even though it seemed like it would be an eternity before that would happen.

Nevertheless, the unresolved empty and punitive relationship with T'Pring loomed heavily over them with the affection they felt for each other. It would be a decade before they could really attain their hearts' desires for each other, by remaining virtuous according to Vulcan tradition. Spock had the highest degree of respect for Nyota that she promised to honor that requirement and to remain true only to him for that long. He was not sure that he warranted anyone's commitment to him like that, and he knew that what T'Pring was doing was unjustified and illogical, and affecting another young life besides his.

After an evening of frustrated discussion about the unreasonable nature of his arranged marriage to T'Pring, Spock told Nyota, "I must seek to _conclude_ this unproductive agreement with T'Pring, Nyota. Her interference is continuing to impede the proper development of our... relationship."

"You don't have to do this for me, Spock. It's OK. This would be a huge social issue for you and your parents unless you seek the annulment by proper custom. Even your parents told us that," Nyota replied, and grinned that even though they both knew how they felt about each other, it was still so hard for him to say it aloud.

"I _have_ to do this for _us_, Nyota," he answered with conviction, sounding more like the human boy deep within him.

"I can leave while you talk to her," she offered.

"It would give me greater strength if you remained here with me," he said.

She smiled and remained silent and out of the sight of the viewer. He dialed up the subspace frequencies. She wanted to see who this icy cold Vulcan was, and why she was so bent on her vicious social revenge against Spock.

Her beautiful but emotionless visage appeared on the screen. She was striking and regal. Suddenly Nyota felt totally inadequate, and grateful for Spock's affections, given the alternative there before him on the screen.

"Greetings, T'Pring," Spock said flatly.

T'Pring gave him no quarter from the start, "Greetings, Spock. Why do you contact me when I expressly requested you last time _not_ speak to me again until the appointed time?"

Off to the side, Uhura rolled her eyes, and whispered, _"Rawr!Phtt! Phtt!", _making clawing gestures toward Spock.

Spock noticed and wondered if having Uhura audit the call was such a good idea after all, but knew she her biting humor was helping him keep his perspective and be in good spirits.

Spock requested, "I seek your agreement to dissolve our promise to each other now. I see no purpose in extending it."

T'Pring lectured Spock, "This is not a matter for further discussion. I hold you to that promise Spock. Your human half continuously has proven time and again it cannot obey the sacred trust of that promise. It grieves me that you have caused so much unnecessary pain for me, and destroyed what could have been our future. If you wish to end our relationship, you may only do it in the way and the time our culture permits and in the time by the annulment kal-if-fee rule on the day of our union.

I believe you have spent too much time around humans and their need for instant gratification. That has adversely affected your logic and your judgment, Spock. You show your immaturity. The koon-ut-kal-if-fee is performed at the time of your fourth cycle to demonstrate your maturity to wed."

Stinging from the insult, he still asked, "And what gives you evidence I have continued to err in that regard, T'Pring?"

She stated, "I understand that you now have found another. I have felt her. A _human."_

She spat the term 'human', stabbing both with her slur.

Spock admitted, "That is true, T'Pring. Which is why I contacted you."

Despite her normal control, Uhura could not stand to see this Vulcan female insult Spock so unjustly. Her mothering instincts kicked in. Nyota's temper nearly boiled over and she bridled in thought, _"Give me just ONE round with her. I would rub her face into a puddle of her own green blood."_

Spock gestured off screen for Nyota to remain calm. He felt Nyota's threat without even touching her, it was so focused. He inwardly shivered what might happen should these two women ever meet in person. In ten years, of course, they would.

Knowing she had once again won the argument, and that a Vulcan bride called all the shots, T'Pring concluded by asking, "You have my answer, Spock. It is still 'no'. Is there anything _else _you wish to discuss, Spock?"

"No T'Pring," Spock said in restrained resignation, trying to reign in his disappointment at her repeated denial to break their engagement. He gave her the sign, "Live long and prosper, T'Pring, until the day of our union."

She said nothing nor returned the sign and her face simply blinked off. That was another intentional insult.

…

With the tension-filled call over, T'Pring turned to Stonn off-camera, rose, and they touched fingers. As always, it felt ecstatic to them.

Stonn puzzled, even with the pleasure of their touching, "Why do you insist on holding Spock to his promise to you, T'Pring? You could dissolve the promise with no dishonor, and could be done with him forever. And now he has another, also. You could not expect him not to seek fulfillment through another female."

T'Pring explained, "You heard me. Because he broke his family's promise to mine by choosing Star Fleet over the Academy. We have long memories. You know his promise as a youth would have provided me great stature and wealth in our society. It is my desire to punish him more, and the young woman who has now committed to him. And to extend their suffering by preventing them from joining until she is middle-aged by human standards. They will have less time together before she dies. She will be late in her child-bearing cycle too. Perhaps Spock will be childless, putting and end to his half-breed kind that she would further dilute our kind with any offspring."

Stonn bristled, "I see no benefit to us in that. T'Pring, understand that your decisions affect you and me as well. I find it illogical to remain in an unresolved relationship that will take ten _more _years to be concluded to allow four individuals to have the kind of lives they really desire."

She wasn't listening and snapped, "Do you not have me as your desire as many times as you wish, whether we are wed or not?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Is there a difference to you? You get what you want regardless," she said coldly, even for a Vulcan.

"Our physicality would be no different, but I desire more than that. I wish our _union_, T'Pring. I am a high-placed person. And could provide for you like Spock never could. Whether or not he was an Academician or not. I am with the High Council infrastructure. What is the benefit to _us_, T'Pring, persisting against Spock?"

She said, almost smugly, "The difference is the surety that he and his mate do not enjoy the same 'benefits' as do we yet for years."

"How can you be assured of that knowledge, T'Pring?" he inquired.

T'Pring was very certain of herself, "Spock adheres to the rules more than any other Vulcan I know, especially being half-human, to assure that he garners the respect of full-blood Vulcans. Spock and his female are not having, as the humans put it, 'relations'. I would feel it."

"And how do you know he does not sense _our_ 'relations'?"

"Because I am an _adept_ telepath and he is not nearly as gifted. I can block him from knowing, despite our meld in childhood."

Stonn was really frustrated at T'Pring's illogical desire for revenge, "Forgive me, T'Pring, but there are times when I must surmise that your adherence to this plan of retribution demonstrates that a far stronger bond exists between you and Spock than the more _beneficial_ bond that I could have with you."

That cut her, but she responded, "I am acting to make it 'right' for us, Stonn, when the time is fullest. I can assure you of that. Be satisfied that I will agree to his request for the annulment kal-if-fee and _not_ the combat kal-if-fee. You would have to fight Spock to the death, Stonn. He is a warrior - not a bureaucrat like you. I have considered that option. If you kill him, then the half-breed would be gone by purging him from our race, and we would have made his intended bride wait a decade for nothing. But I am not _that_ vengeful."

Her words chilled Stonn in the veiled threats implied. He still had doubt about the sincerity of what T'Pring promised not to do. He actually felt pity for the young human woman Spock could not have as his own because of T'Pring's obsession that affected them all.

He thought of the ancient Klingon verse, 'Revenge is a dish best served cold', which seemed almost merciful compared to T'Pring's plans. Even Klingons would not want to meet T'Pring.

Enough had been said, and there was no convincing T'Pring otherwise of her intent, so Stonn said, "I must return to my assignment, T'Pring. I will join you tonight."

He turned and departed for the high level Finance Ministry post he held in the Vulcan High Command.

Stonn took a deep hard look at the icily logical Vulcan female who would be his mate when the revenge was complete. He contemplated whether the decade long wait would be advantageous. He realized that his powerful emotions for the female he still yearned daily for - the stunning beauty and body of T'Pring and her techniques - were his for the taking at any time. And that made it all worthwhile.

T'Pring, upset with Stonn for questioning her motives, meanwhile longed for the day when she could cause the maximum amount of embarrassment to Spock and his family. She knew that, given Sarek's standing in society, Vulcan's Supreme Leader T'Pau herself would preside over Spock's koon-ut-kal-if-fee. The annulment challenge would draw world attention and much unspoken sympathy would be felt for T'Pring being 'left at the altar' as the humans would say. It would be the ultimate embarrassment for Spock to have his common human female instead of T'Pring – the equivalent of royalty in Vulcan society.

She even blamed Sarek for not insisting on Spock keeping his vows and promises. Sarek should know the great value of Vulcan arranged marriages over free will relationships, having been in both. It was old news that Elder Sarek had been become a widower in a lucrative, arranged marriage for him with the Vulcan noblewoman, siring Sybok, Spock's brother. That he then chose to marry the ordinary human Amanda Grayson, who brought no value to the marriage, was not logical to T'Pring, and now their only son was repeating that choice. Half breeds and humans. T'Pring's skin crawled over that. It seemed not logical to want so much revenge and to have to sacrifice her needs – and Stonn's - for so long for the good of the cause she represented. But it was the logical thing to do for the purity of her race. T'Pring for a moment considered that the combat challenge might indeed more interesting. She needed to get Stonn to train in fighting skills.

…

On the other end of the useless conversation, Uhura gritted her unrestrained anger through her teeth to her lover, "You were going to _marry_ that…that _monster?"_

To lighten the graveness of the situation, just as he learned Nyota would do, Spock did his version of a joke with a raised eyebrow, "She was not _nearly_ as formidable when she was _seven_ years old."

"Neither are Regulan _tape worms_," she quipped, as her anger for a moment turned to laughter at Spock's splendid display of human humor.

She rushed into Spock's arms. Uhura could not help crying, though, while praising him for trying to stand up to T'Pring, "Thank you for trying. I love you, and I will wait for whatever it takes us to _just_ be _us."_

Spock returned the hug and dared to think what a 'lucky man' he really was.

...

Nature and fate intervened in another path for T'Pring, Stonn, Spock and Nyota.


	6. Chapter 6 - Always Alternatives

**Author's Note:** Proving that _do_ respond to my readers, the first scene was added as a tribute and 'tip of the hat' to _several_ reviewers who indicated their real desire for Uhura and T'Pring to 'duke it out' in order for Uhura to 'get even' with T'Pring's vicious revenge - thinly disguised as 'logic'. The language that reviewers used in the reviews was considerably more… umm… _colorful_ about T'Pring. J Enjoy!

This is the last chapter. It runs a little long, but I really couldn't find a break and I will be gone for the next 3 weeks and really didn't want to leave you all 'hanging out' waiting a long time for a conclusion.

And finally, thanks to SO many people who read and commented on my 'take' on the beginnings of this wonderful couple. I am humbled and honored that you took such an interest in this tale. It ends with this chapter. I hope that you look at the 2009 movie in a different light after this story. You'll know what I am saying when you get to 'that scene'. :D

….

**Chapter 6: There Are Always Alternatives**

Spock and Uhura resigned themselves to have to wait out T'Pring's ultimatum for years. There was really no recourse and no legal action. Everything favored T'Pring's position anyway. To the unaware, it looked like Spock had broken every promise. Sarek and Amanda had vowed to support Spock and Nyota at the appointed time, but could do no more to accelerate the timing, and even advised the young couple that 'some things are worth waiting for'. Spock was grateful for their support, since he and his father continued to quarrel strongly about his career choice of Star Fleet over the Academy. It was ironic that T'Pring was even more stridently against his career choice as well, and she manifested that disagreement in a far more aggressive manner.

Even his mother had warned him about T'Pring's 'logic' by invoking the old Earth phrase, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.

Spock had mused to Uhura after their call to his parents, "Even the Devil himself would cower in front of T'Pring."

Uhura laughed so hard she was in tears with how good Spock was getting with irony, by teasing him, "Let that be a _valuable_ lesson to you in the future about _me_, Spock."

That snide remark caused him to take note, and he raised an eyebrow, which earned him a big kiss on the cheek.

Uhura rationalized with Spock that because of their private intimacy through mind melding, no physical or marital bond in the human world could really ever equal the oneness of the mental and emotional bond they shared. At least they kept telling themselves that, to stay strong over the long term.

Once, they amused themselves with the whimsical thought of Uhura going three rounds of Vulcan Martial Arts head-to-head with T'Pring in their own imaginary combat challenge kal-if-fee for Spock's hand, even though a female-to-female combat challenge was utterly unprecedented at a koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Spock caused Uhura to pout with feigned hurt feelings when he first predicted that she'd flatten and bloody T'Pring's 'pretty little nose' and put her face down on the sparring ring in less than three minutes.

"That long?" She whimpered convincingly with an added smirk.

Playing along, Spock noted, "Perhaps I may have miscalculated your talent against a Vulcan female twice your strength, Nyota."

Uhura gave Spock a feisty look, "And because of her soft, pampered life of nobility, she has no doubt _never_ seen the inside of a sparring ring, Spock. You do in fact underestimate me. Remember I _pinned_ you."

"It would be difficult to forget _that_ day," he half-smiled.

"And you forget my African warrior tribal ancestry. The women were _every bit_ as tough as the men."

While he prided himself in understanding Uhura's humor, he dropped his guard. Noting that, Uhura lunged and pinned him again. He submitted to her kisses, but not before he conceded, "OK, Nyota. Thirty seconds…in a knock out."

Their laughter didn't subside until they fell into a combination of a deep kiss and finger touching, which got them dangerously close to breaking their vow. Only a meld saved them that time, with the elation that brought them.

….

Things continued to go very well between Uhura and Spock, at least for awhile.

But it was not too long before he started to become uncharacteristically irritable. He didn't sleep or eat well. Nothing tasted right. Nyota was very worried about him. She tried to attend to him by making broths, and healing teas. She massaged him. Melding with him only revealed troubling, confused thoughts and emotions she could not figure out. Something seemed hidden. She even offered him some medicinal herb pastes from her own family.

Nothing worked.

She worried that it might be her that was making things difficult. She had to ask him one night, "Is there something wrong, Spock? Am I doing things with you incorrectly?"

"No. Nyota. Everything between us is as it should be. I am not well. I'm just really feeling very uncomfortable now."

"Maybe I should go, then and let you rest. Promise me you'll go to the clinic tomorrow. Please call me if anything gets worse."

"Yes, that would be better. And I will. I promise."

She smiled, and caressed his cheek, "I wish I could make you some of Mom's chicken soup to feel better. It always cured what ailed me. G'night," and she cheerfully kissed him on the cheek, knowing full well he could never eat a chicken in any form.

He tried to smile but just closed the door. She was worried. He really didn't look well at all. His breathing was labored. But she left anyway. There were few nights now when they weren't together, but this needed to be one of them.

She tried to contact Amanda to ask what might be wrong with Spock, but she learned that Amanda and Sarek were on an urgent diplomatic trip together, and could not be contacted for several days. Nyota tossed and turned all night in her dorm worrying about Spock's unknown illness.

The next day in his Alien Ethics class, he was even worse. He dropped a valuable artifact. He broke a PADD, and nearly fell. Three students rushed to help him stand.

"I'm all right!" he snapped, but his anger shocked everyone.

Realizing his own behavior, he said, "I regret that I am not fit to teach today. Class dismissed."

He looked so odd. He had a scowl and the white of his eyes dominated his look. He staggered out of the room.

Nyota got up to help. Everyone knew their now-sanctioned relationship but he begged her off, "No, Cadet. I can get home by myself."

As the class emptied, she stood there helpless, and she couldn't hold herself back. She was in tears. She had no idea if he was deathly ill, or if this was the end of their love affair.

She felt someone come behind her. It was a blond nursing student.

"Cadet Uhura?" the Cadet asked.

"Yes?" Uhura tried to regain some composure, wiping her cheek.

"Chapel. Christine Chapel. Nursing. I think I know what is wrong and how to help. He came to the clinic today, but the doctor couldn't help him. But now I know. I have studied Vulcan biology."

"Really? What is it?" Uhura asked, desperate for any solution.

"You."

Uhura was taken aback, "Me? How? Am I the problem or the solution?"

Christine spoke carefully, "The solution. Commander Spock is going through what Vulcans call a 'pon farr.' He is about to peak in his period of 'plak tow'."

"Which is what?" asked Nyota innocently.

Chapel pulled the subject matter up on her PADD and showed her. Nyota's eyes went completely wide and she blushed as deeply as was possible. She had no idea Spock's problem would be this – the pon farr - every Vulcan male's primal, seven-year cycle of a relentless prehistoric drive to mate after they began to mature. They had never discussed it, and realized that Spock probably wouldn't want to. The entire thing was such a basic instinct and so very animalistic – the complete antithesis of logic – that he would recoil from it.

"And what makes you think I can satisfy his plak tow - the 'blood fever' - Christine?"

Christine said, inwardly jealous, having imagined many times Spock and her together, knowing it could never be now, but wanted to help Spock and her classmate, "Uhura. You and he… have an… understanding."

Uhura was embarrassed, but appreciated Nurse-elect Chapel being subtle.

"You could cure him, Uhura. In one night. The pon farr has only three solutions when he enters the plak tow. Intense meditation. A competition with a male challenger for a mate's heart at the koon-ut-kal-if-fee. Or… consummation… with the one he desires as a life mate."

"Oh dear," blushed Uhura again, "Umm. Thank you, Christine."

They departed. Uhura was even more worried now.

That night, her roommate was out again with that unmannerly 'Neanderthal' Cadet Kirk. Uhura was using the solitude to read everything she could find about the pon farr – what little there was. She asked herself very hard questions if she was ready for the final step in her relationship with Spock, and especially under these extraordinary circumstances. The blood fever could be very violent. She read that Vulcan couples got hurt on regular basis. He was three times her strength at least. She sat back to take it all in, and hoped Amanda would return her call soon. Spock's mother would know what she should do.

That rest was short. Her comm link chirped, but it wasn't Amanda. It was Spock, but she hardly recognized the voice. He rasped, "Nyota, h-h-help me. Please."

"I'm coming," she said without hesitation and with as much compassion as she could muster, and hoped that he understood her.

She removed her uniform completely, and put one of her familiar African djellabas that he liked so much, hoping he would recognize her as 'his woman' and not hurt her. She sighed and decided that she should leave nothing at all underneath the filmy dress. This was the only solution.

As she approached Spock's apartment at a dead run the entire way, she could hear things breaking inside.

She pounded on his door. There was no response. She pounded harder. It opened, and she gasped.

It was Spock - with a wild-eyed, completely crazed look - enhanced in part because his third eyelid was partially dilated. He was sweating, breathing hard, and was completely disheveled. His normally crisp uniform shirt was ripped and stained. She almost turned and fled. This was like women saw in nightmares being alone with a stranger. But this was the man she loved, and he was in very big trouble. She knew what he needed, and prayed he wouldn't gravely hurt her doing so.

She entered and he staggered. She was not sure he recognized her. She locked the door behind her, hoping it would not be a big mistake.

She said softly and calmly, "Spock. It's me. I'm here. Here to make you better."

"Ny-Nyota?" he stuttered. She was not sure if he really knew her or not. His eyes were completely glazed in the stupor of the plak tow.

"It's time, Spock. Come to me," she said softly, and spoke his given first name. That really got his attention.

She held up her hand in the beginning position of a Vulcan finger touch. He recognized the sign that they had done so many times before, and struggled to match it, but he did. The touching quickly got intense. And it spread to other parts of her body, places he'd never touched before. It was OK now, and his touch felt very good. She guided them carefully to his bed.

As they sat, she let her dress to drop to the floor, permitting him see the entire beauty of her milk chocolate brown skin, and then helped him disrobe. He seemed to understand, and was gentler. She was pleased with how handsome he was, and noted that there were not many differences between male humans and Vulcans, and the differences she observed, she truly liked.

She had to calm him to keep from hurting them both in what was coming next. She grasped his hands and placed them on her temples. Her head nearly exploded in the meld. It was almost too much. She was flooded with extremely raw, emotional images of his intense desire for physicality between them. She calmed him best he could, but she knew only one thing could satisfy the instinct-driven lust in him. Her.

They got completely lost in each other in a way no human relationships could ever fulfill. She screamed in unbelievable happiness. If there had been no apartment-to-apartment active noise cancellation, the neighbors would have called the police.

Afterward, they were completely tangled in each other's embrace. She had never felt better. He calmed. After awhile it was clear to her he was back to normal. After all the tension, it was time for a little levity.

"Spock?" she asked.

"Yes Nyota."

"Will it be seven years until we can do this again?" showing her lack of knowledge of what little was written of the pon farr.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Fortunately, that will not be the case. I would invite you to show me the _normal_ human way of doing this on a more _regular_ basis."

Laughing and happy at this new turn of events, Uhura reflected, "So. The student gets to be the teacher, eh?"

He managed a slightly upturned smile. They hugged each other tightly. The final barrier was broken. They just held each other for a long time, but she began to think harder about what had happened and why. And that nagging matter with T'Pring, and what occurred after this. Technically, they just cheated on her again. Nyota broke their tender silence.

"Spock, what happens next? I read where pon farr and the koon-ut-kal-if-fee are conducted together. Shouldn't we be flagging down a starship and heading to Vulcan for a wedding and the annulment challenge with T'Pring?"

He told her, "That will not be necessary, Nyota."

Nyota asked, somewhat urgently and a little upset at his nonchalant comment, 'Why is that?"

Spock calmly stated, "The engagement with T'Pring is finished. Our pon farr union severed any remaining promise to her."

She was shocked and sat ramrod straight up in the bed, which put the pair looking directly at each other with Spock's head in her lap, and exclaimed, "What? How? You were chosen for each other."

Spock explained, "A male's pon farr union with a female - whether it is one whom _he_ chooses or is chosen for him - is permanent. Before recorded Vulcan history, resolving a pon farr was – and still is - _literally_ a life and death situation for Vulcan males. Even at the height of plak tow, males can choose who they want to join with. Most choose the 'arrangement'. I chose you."

"I could tell," she smirked, with the images still in her head of Spock's singular focus on her.

"No Vulcan priest could overrule a _mutual_ bonding during a male's third or fourth pon farr, no matter what the claim in the kal-if-fee challenge. The upper classes normally conduct the koon-ut-kal-if-fee at the fourth cycle, when they are more established in their careers."

Uhura was still trying to take this all in, "So what purpose does the koon-ut-kal-if-fee serve then?"

"It serves for a Vulcan male's family and friends to help him through a very… irrational… and emotional time that he cannot control. It is our civilization's attempt to control what is _not_ civilized or logical in us. And it legitimizes that which has been decided and in our case, what occurred. We didn't need to 'flag down a starship' because the person I have chosen is right here."

She understood, but had a sudden realization in what he meant. She asked hesitantly, knowing how skittish human men were when the term 'marriage' was brought up, "Umm. Spock… does this mean… ?

He interrupted her, expressing a slight smile, "Yes it does. There is only the matter of the ceremony when we we are able to travel to Vulcan."

Overjoyed with this, she nearly smothered Spock in a hug. Which from that position didn't bother him in the slightest.

She stroked his face as they remained entwined together, "For what it's worth. I don't know if you'll ever be able to say it Spock - other than in our minds - but I know you feel it and how much I love you too."

With just a hint of an an affectionate gleam in his eye, "If I may quote my father: 'It is only logical for us to do so'."

"I'll take _that_ as 'I love you" Spock," smiled Nyota.

She had a flood of questions, needing to know more about this process, since their lives would be influenced by it at every cycle, "So what happened - that you had the pon farr and didn't know it?"

Spock reasoned, "Well it was several years earlier than it should have been. This is my third one. It appears our committed relationship triggered it. So I didn't recognize it until far too late, and then it overwhelmed me."

"So how did you get through the other two?" she puzzled.

"I was considered an underage youth then. My father helped me meditate deeply through them. I will admit this time was a more… _fascinating_… way to get through it."

She snickered, "Well, I always wondered if I had a way with men. This is a new achievement for me. Nyota Uhura: pon farr therapist!"

He finally did manage a real laugh, and stole a very nice kiss from her.

She was surprised, "Well Spock, looks like I'll make a _human_ boy out of you yet!"

Spock faked a scowl and an indignant retort, "There's no need to _insult_ me, Nyota."

He kissed her softly and they reclined again together. He put his head on her bare chest, and fell asleep, totally spent from the pon farr. She cradled him for some time before she slept too, savoring their very special love affair. He felt so warm against her skin.

…

Light years away, T'Pring felt his pon farr, and who he resolved it with. She was very frustrated that her vengeful plans were now dashed, but she acknowledged to herself, _"Spock. I hope you are satisfied now. As much as I would have enjoyed the spectacle of the public challenge, even I cannot deny your pon farr joining with her," _but she sneered,_ "Fitting though, that you joined in the third cycle – the time of the lower classes' unions." _

T'Pring knew a pon farr union with Uhura was ample justification for any Vulcan priest to annul Spock and T'Pring's long-ago promise, and nothing could be done further to enforce, in any way, the arranged marriage ceremony, or the challenge she wanted. There would be no public embarrassment for Spock and his family. T'Pring accepted that it was over, but refused to contact him. The final move was up to Spock to ask for the dissolution of their arranged marriage. She would have to accept.

T'Pring rolled closer to Stonn in their bed, and squeezed him. Half asleep, he wondered what had caused that welcome, tender feeling. He had no idea she would lead him to a Vulcan priest in the morning.

…

In only a few short weeks later, in the last moments of the planet Vulcan, secretly wed husband and wife Stonn and T'Pring clung to each other desperately as their world crumbled around them. To Stonn's surprise, the last words T'Pring offered were not to him, but to another, "Live long, Spock, and pr…"

At that moment, the black hole absorbed the terrified couple and the billions of Vulcans with them. Their spiritual essences – their katra's - were gone.

In his instant grief and despondency at the loss of his entire planet and most of his race, Spock agonized especially over the loss of his mother only minutes before, and could feel the remnant of his betrothal bond with T'Pring finally and painfully sever, feeling her agonizing death pains. No one had told him what that would be like.

Needing a private moment to recompose himself, Spock exited the bridge and entered the turbo-lift, but not before Uhura left her station to another officer, and rushed to console him and stopped the lift. She was at a total loss for words staring into his anguished eyes, and responded the only way she could.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

She shook her head slightly in disbelief of what they had just witnessed: the death of a living, thriving world and most of its inhabitants. There was no response from him.

She repeated, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He would not talk. At this moment he could not. There were no words he could even think to say.

Her eyes glistened looking lovingly into his. She began to console him the only way she knew how. She emotionally bonded with him by wrapping her hands around his neck, hugging and holding him close with many kisses. She felt first hand his terrible emptiness and grief, and was nearly crushed by the anxiety, fear, anger – and hatred for Nero - that was now there.

From deep inside Spock and into Nyota's mind welled up the feelings of being lost and almost totally alone, battered by the weight of the deaths of billions of souls emotionally and telepathically as they screamed out their final moments to those few still living. History would record this day as one that every telepathic and empathic race in the Quadrant felt the death of Vulcan.

Through his mind, Uhura saw the images of his mother turn to him on the crumbling ledge. In that moment that every being knows is their last moment of life, Amanda looked at her son, and Spock 'heard' her chilling final thought, _"Take care of yourself my son, and Nyota too."_

What touched him more than anything to bring him back from despair was Nyota's heartfelt thought, _"In just our short time, I also loved your mother, Spock."_

She understood that not only was his mother gone, but T'Pring was gone too. However much the vindictive young female sought to do Spock harm, at one time they had been connected. Nyota felt his loss of T'Pring too. And expressed to him pity for a life so wasted in revenge.

She embraced Spock with all of her heart, pouring her sympathy into him. He absorbed everything she gave him. It comforted him, and buoyed him up when he felt there was no hope left.

He could feel the waves of soothing comfort, and knew there was now a single, uncluttered bond that ran greater, deeper, and unbreakably between him and Nyota, not one by 'arrangement'. Nyota was the only thing that sustained him in this catastrophe. He felt true gratitude for her help. It gave him strength. Moreover, it gave him resolve, and she could feel the normal, stoic Spock return in a sudden stiffness in her arms.

They broke their embrace, and she looked at him, cradling his neck. For once, she couldn't read what was set in his face and mind.

"What do you need? Tell me… tell me."

He restarted the turbo lift. As it moved, she heard the remaining unsteadiness in his voice, as he choked out the words, "I need… everyone to continue to perform… _admirably."_

She kissed him for strength, patted he sides of his head and neck, and he drew from that. She whispered, tried to smile, and nodded, "OK."

The lift doors opened and he strode as confidently as he could down the corridor, leaving Uhura to hope the man she loved would get them all through this nightmare.

As she returned to the bridge to do whatever she could to help defeat the spectre of Nero, for a moment, she stopped dead in her tracks, and closed her eyes. In their moment of telepathically shared grief and sympathy together, Spock had planted an image in her head. It was a hopeful image of the future. Their future.

The image was the great orange and brown stone structure of the outdoor ceremonial ring carved out of a mountaintop where only the most elite of Vulcan families gathered for their children's koon-ut-kal-if-fee unions. Standing reverently before the altar - in front of a the Vulcan leader T'Pau and surrounded by their families - were two beautiful young people, clad in ancient nuptial garments, gazing at each other in love, with their fingers touching as was custom to begin the joining ritual.

One was Spock, and the other was Nyota Uhura.

"Oh, Spock… " she whispered in adoration as the turbo lift doors opened to the chaos that was the Enterprise's bridge after the demise of the Vulcan home world.

…

THE END…of _this_ adventure…


	7. Chapter 7 - Like Seeing a Ghost Part 1

**Chapter 7:** Like Seeing a Ghost - Part 1

**Summary:** This story addresses the fun and challenges of Spock and Uhura's growing relationship in the period between the 2009 Star Trek Movie and the new "Into Darkness" movie. In this short story, Spock and Uhura cope with recovery from the post-Nero crisis trauma and the fact that the elderly 'original time line' Spock has revealed himself to the much younger 'alternate time line' Spock.

**Author's Notes:** I am responding to several requests for an ongoing adventure for Spock and Uhura beyond my first fan fiction conjecture of the genesis of their alternate timeline relationship between the two movies and filling in some blanks in the drama and the relationship. This first follow-on story is only a couple of chapters, but depending on how you all receive this, we'll go ahead from there. :)

…..

A week after the loss of Vulcan and his mother, the defeat of Nero, and the Enterprise crew's harrowing escape from the black hole caused by the red matter, Spock was coping. Talking with his father and being in the healing embrace of Nyota nearly continuously after the harrowing events of the past few days eliminated Spock's need for psychiatric care givers or traumatic disorder counselors of the Federation. Dr. McCoy wrote Spock a clean 'fit for service' evaluation very promptly. 'Bones' gave Spock a wry grin by asking rhetorically who his psycho-therapist had been, and watched the Vulcan squirm, struggling for an answer. McCoy was beginning to realize how amusing it was to needle his Vulcan colleague. And despite the irascible doctor's manner, Spock actually looked forward to the continual repartee.

But there was no rush for the Enterprise or any of its crew to be anxious about the return to flight, and in fact, by Star Fleet regulations, they couldn't.

The Enterprise wasn't going anywhere for a while, having jettisoned its warp cores and its need to be refitted before it could get any kind of return to flight clearance. The Star Fleet Accident Investigation Board was just getting started with its tedious work, grilling each member of the Enterprise crew about what happened and why, reviewing every byte of data from flight recorders and videos and audio of ships' conversations. Even more tedious was that nearly every mechanical engineer in Star Fleet and the Enterprise contractor Iowa Ship Yards complex were going over the giant bird with a fine tooth comb in orbit in space dock, analyzing the unbelievable stresses the Fleet's new flagship - that had endured both a black hole and warp core explosion.

The Accident Board had far grimmer tasks in sending shuttles and forensic teams deep into space to analyze the debris left of the Farragut and other vessels. They were relieved to find more survivors than they thought possible, but the carnage was terrible, and there would be many widows, widowers, and families soon informed of the tragic news.

The facts coming from the Investigation Board were also supporting actions far more influential in one cadet's life. After his own set of debriefs from the Board, Captain Pike himself – just promoted to Admiral - convened an Awards and Promotions Commendation Panel in the Chief of Fleet Operations' personal conference room. He was surrounded by the Academy Provost, several of his fellow starship Captains, and Star Fleet leader Admiral Marcus. A boatswain whistled the official Board opening, and Pike pulled out his PADD to begin the evaluation proceedings.

As the facts slowly were being examined, the Star Fleet Academy faculty was considering substituting the standard Kobayashi Maru scenario for the encounter with Nero as their ultimate Star Fleet command/leadership final exam.

The ten thousand citizens of the Vulcan remnant were trying to organize themselves across every corner of the Federation on what do to next. One Vulcan in particular labored harder than the others at that task - a Vulcan previously unknown to the highest level of his society's leadership, at least in his present state. A private meeting with T'Pau and Sarek had gone well, even if both senior leaders were in an uncharacteristic state of shock at his appearance.

Now, he stood before the door of the main office of the Federation of Planets President, having been scanned and screened multiple times to verify the staggering claim he had made about his origins. The Office of the President was in an unprecedented lock-down - in a state of security never before established. Normally heavy surveillance and recording equipment was turned off. This was about to be a meeting that 'did not happen'.

The door slid open. The President came out and reached forward with his hand in greeting. Uncharacteristically for a Vulcan, who eschewed touch, he took the handshake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, _Ambassador_ Spock. We have much to discuss. About the future."

"Indeed we do. It is a pleasure, Mr. President."

….

A much younger and less experienced Spock broke an embrace with Nyota, kissed and caressed her beaming face, revealing that half-smile she had come to love. Melds with Nyota were deeper, more gratifying and unifying than ever, combined after each encounter with their intimate physical relations. It was the best of both worlds - something unexpectedly delightful for them.

While Spock and Nyota showered and dressed together, he reflected on his good fortune.

Nyota selflessly filled the new voids in his life, and in their private intimacy, Spock finally found the words to express his love for her. Sarek's confession to Spock of his true feelings for his mother allowed Spock to admit that deeper commitment to Nyota that was previously there but unspoken. Those 'three little words' she never expected him to say made her cry with happiness - a human female's emotional trait – that perplexed him. In a private conversation, Kirk advised him to figure that one out fast.

Young Spock knew that his time of mourning and rehabilitation was becoming bearable. It was now time for him to integrate back into society, and begin to think about the future of his race and his role in it. He began consider whether his energies were better served remaining in Star Fleet or being with his people. The thought of being separated from Nyota held back the most logical choice.

Kirk's friends and colleagues rejoiced with the wonderful news that in only a few days, a special ceremony would be convened in honor of graduating Cadet Kirk. Kirk would have the distinction of getting the highest honor for bravery and become the youngest Captain ever. Spock speculated if this had happened in the 'original' time line, but knew they would never know. Kirk's captaincy was well-earned, and Spock's respect for Jim Kirk was growing, even if he had issues with Kirk's unorthodox command techniques. Spock concluded that he probably always would, but that would make life 'interesting'.

Spock knew that the new Captain-select was finalizing the Enterprise's senior staff, and he began to consider serving with Kirk, even with heavier thoughts in his head, that were interrupted by a more immediate priority. Nyota needed to leave Spock's apartment for a few hours, to have her own interview with Kirk for the Enterprise's Communications Officer. He was about to learn from her another curious human habit the hard way.

"Wish me luck, Spock," she said cheerfully to Spock while she kissed him goodbye for the interview. She looked very professional in her Star Fleet uniform.

"I do not see where invoking reliance on the element of chance will enhance the likelihood of your ability to keep this job permanently. You are clearly in a situation where you have all the qualifications and experience necessary," Spock explained to her.

Seeing Nyota's hands on her hips, and a frown on her face - something he encountered far more often than he desired - he once again realized he had said the wrong thing. This was yet another situation where no amount of logic or explanation to Nyota would extricate himself from this awkward situation. He remembered similar images of his mother and father just like this from his childhood, and he sighed as a grin formed on Nyota's lips.

He raised his eyebrow, and simply said, "Good luck, Nyota."

She rolled her eyes, gave him an extra peck on the cheek as she departed and replied, "Thank you!"

He could hear an unrestrained giggle from her as she walked away. By himself in the apartment, Spock felt oddly lonely and a bit fretful about what should be the obvious outcome of Nyota's interview. Spock needed a walk. As he walked the ground of Star Fleet Headquarters, he had to consider the dilemma of either being part of the movement of rebuilding the Vulcan remnant, or to ask Kirk if he could serve as the Enterprise's First Officer, a position not yet filled. He strolled through the bustle of Star Fleet's main hangar. He noted the loading of one of a planned fleet of shuttles that was intended to transport the remnant of Vulcan to a new, suitable world that one of them had discovered.

He turned and saw what he thought was his father, attending to the fitting of the shuttle.

"Father?" he called.

The Vulcan turned. It was no Vulcan Elder he had ever seen before. And yet he had. The Vulcan possessed _his_ face of a hundred years into the future. Spock caught his breath, and stopped in his tracks. He was stunned.

"I am _not_ our father," responded the Vulcan calmly, confirming the younger Spock's shocking discovery.

Fascinated, but staggered, Spock approached his elder self, knowing this Vulcan was the 'original time line Spock'. They stopped short of each other a few feet, each holding their hands behind their backs, in exactly the same stance.

The elderly Spock explained, obviously having prepared for this moment, "There are so few Vulcans left, we cannot afford to ignore each other."

The younger Spock tried to keep the calm in his voice as he asked, "Then why did you send Kirk aboard, when you alone could have explained the truth?"

The original Spock unexpectedly gave him more than a half-smile with more emotional tone in his voice than any Vulcan he knew, "Because you needed each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you would accomplish together… of a friendship that will define you both, in ways you cannot yet realize."

The younger Spock began to understand why his older self was so animated. He was seeing not only the effect of a hundred years of a Vulcan socializing with humans, but also a half-Vulcan who had come to terms with his human half. Young Spock was not yet at that point.

The younger Vulcan asked in amazement, "How did you persuade him to keep your secret?"

The elderly Spock shrugged and raised his eyebrows, "He inferred that universe-ending paradoxes would ensue should he break his promise."

Spock accused his elder self, "You _lied."_

In a truly human expression, the older Spock raised his eyebrows, tilted his head, and observed, "Ahhhh… I… I _implied."_

The younger Vulcan responded again to how the original Spock pushed the norms of Vulcan societal conduct, "A gamble."

The elder Spock was firm, "An act of _faith._ One I hope _you_ will repeat in the future and Starfleet."

There before them was the nexus of young Spock's next major decision. The older Spock knew exactly what the younger would consider in the aftermath of this disaster.

The young Vulcan spoke with conviction, "In the face of extinction, it is only logical that I resign my Star Fleet commission and help rebuild our race."

The original Spock almost joked at the irony, "And yet you can be two places at once."

Then he spoke very seriously, "I _urge_ you to remain in Star Fleet. I have already located a suitable planet on which to establish a Vulcan colony."

The younger Spock was even more surprised as the older Spock's tone changed to one of a human father giving advice to an adult child, "Spock… in this case, do _yourself_ a favor. Put _aside_ logic. Do what _feels_ right."

The young Spock was utterly speechless at his elder self's recommendation of ignoring logic and putting faith in emotions, but he absorbed the advice, tone, demeanor and obvious experience of his future self. The elderly Spock turned and started to depart, but he turned back for a moment, and gave his younger version the Vulcan greeting, "Since my customary farewell would appear to be oddly self-serving, I shall simply say: 'Good luck'."

And he partially smiled, an expression his younger version actually repeated, and returned the Vulcan sign back to the elder Spock. Young Spock's ears burned with embarrassment that this Spock knew exactly what the expression 'good luck' meant and how to use it among humans. He had much to learn from this older version of himself. In a purely human moment of his own, young Spock immediately longed for more time together with his elder version.

The younger Spock turned and left the hangar, and leaned against a metal column to steady himself and his thoughts. After the shocking encounter with the elder Spock in the main hangar, young Spock was both awed and fearful simultaneously. This was his first experience with the consequences of time travel which was, he surmised, something the original Spock seemed very familiar with.

But he found himself asking the fundamental question, _"How is it possible for me to exist as myself and the 'original' Spock at the same time?"_

He could not wait to talk to Nyota, who should be done with her interview. This revelation that there was another, older Spock existing in time and space with him - simultaneously - jolted him more than the combined loss of his mother and his people. He badly needed the stability and support he would find in Nyota in yet one more crisis in his life. He turned and rushed back to his apartment. His feet could not take him there fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8 - Like Seeing a Ghost Part 2

**Author's Notes:** Your response, fandom, has been _overwhelming_ in response to my continuing story of Spock and Nyota. I love you all, and thank you!

As a result I am giving you a full story expanded to seven chapters exploring the themes of two Spock's existing simultaneously and its affect on both Spock's, Nyota, and Sarek. And a few notable others ;)

...

**Chapter 8:** Like Seeing a Ghost - pt. 2

With every step back to his apartment, he was filled with twin anxieties: (1) did Nyota get to keep her job? and (2) and what was the true nature of the entity known as Spock? Despite his incredible scientific knowledge, including at least one course on temporal physics – the study of the 'theory' of time travel which was obviously no longer theoretical – Spock could not comprehend how his older self could exist in his world at the same time as he did, and moreover, could be directly involved in his life in a very supportive way.

The first anxiety was really a burden he welcomed - his daily commitment to Nyota. He now knew what it was like to have a relationship - a constant, ongoing, deep support for another being's wellbeing in a shared life together. It was a huge responsibility, and yet was something truly fulfilling in a way that defied logic. Knowing that his father had shouldered that responsibility and raised two sons, in addition to his many responsibilities as a Vulcan Elder, his respect for Sarek grew.

The second anxiety was much deeper and was troubling to his core. But fortunately there was no time now to agonize about that, which was exactly what he needed.

He couldn't open his apartment door fast enough. Nyota was right there in the doorway, with a smile from ear to ear. She leaned forward to him, not quite far enough for a kiss, and showed off her brand new, shiny Star Fleet Communication Officer badge. Spock admired it approvingly.

Without hesitation, she announced with a wink, "Guess who's the _permanent_ Communications Officer of the Starship Enterprise?"

"Nurse Chapel?" Spock replied, with an upturned eyebrow, toying with her.

She laughed, admiring his deliberate – and good – attempt at humor, and quipped back, "Well, Christine _did_ get the Head Nurse job under Dr. McCoy. So try again, buster. I thought Vulcans were smart."

"Given the visual evidence in front of me, I would then surmise: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Summa Cum Laude graduate of Star Fleet Class of Star Date 2258."

"Spock, you're such an intelligent Vulcan! You get first prize," she said in a tempting voice.

He finally noticed that even though she was still wearing her uniform, the smell of Vulcan incense filled the apartment, and he heard background music playing that she recorded of his lyre. She was up to something romantic, so he did his best to play along.

"And what _is_ first prize? A special dinner together?" he asked.

She teased, "Well that comes later. First prize is: Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Summa Cum Laude graduate of Star Fleet Class of Star Date 2258."

He faked a sigh and quoted Nyota from a previous discussion, "There's that 'fraternization thing' again. Well, _someone_ has to do it."

To her squeal of delight, he scooped her up effortlessly in his arms, carried her to bed, and made love to her as tenderly has they ever had. Human sex had so much more give-and-take and shared feelings between partners, far more than the blindly physical self-focus on procreation that the Vulcan pon farr did. Not everything humans did had to have a purpose as it did for Vulcans. He was learning quickly that humans often did things just because it was fun and felt good. He concluded that nothing in his experience ever felt better than loving Nyota.

Her hands cradled the back of his neck as they held each other. In that instant emotional bond that they so often shared, she felt not only his love for her, but something deeply troubling. She didn't interrupt their embrace. She just saw his look of need for her in his eyes, and responded to him, feeling his affection become deeper and more open than she had ever seen. It was wonderful. They'd never felt closer in the few weeks that they'd first joined in the pon farr.

When they had finished, they were exhausted, and they just relaxed with Nyota's head on his chest. His higher body temperature was always so warm and soothing to her. For a moment, Nyota day-dreamed of a long night with Spock wrapped in a big blanket inside a snow-bound mountain cabin high in the Sierras.

It was a good long while before either said anything.

She looked up into his eyes, and asked, "Spock?"

He answered, "Yes, Nyota?"

"Thank you for celebrating with me."

He responded, with a wry answer, "I am ever grateful you have only chosen me to 'celebrate' with."

She poked him in the chest.

"You!" she chided, trying to fake a scowl at him, but ended up with an adoring smile.

His command of irony was really improving, particularly with the veneer of formal speech and faux-logic he used as he delivered the one liners.

Nyota got more serious though, "I report to the Enterprise in a week and my first official staff meeting with Captain Kirk is the day after tomorrow's Award Ceremony for Kirk and graduation. After that - let's get away a few days. We can take some 'annual leave'. Just us. Together. I think you and I need some 'us time'."

"What makes you think that, Nyota?" He asked, somewhat nervously.

She simply answered, "Just now I sensed deeply suppressed trouble in your mind, while we were…"

He uncharacteristically interrupted her and stiffened, "Let's not waste this moment, Nyota. I just need you close to me."

But as hard as he tried just to concentrate on Nyota and their skin to skin closeness, Spock's face went ashen as the reality of the older Spock forced its way back into his mind.

Nyota noticed, "Spock? You look like you just saw a ghost. Your face – it's so pale."

"While I do not believe such apparitions exist, I may have effectively done so," he admitted.

He seemed so uncharacteristically worried and uncertain.

She scolded him openly, "You're holding back on what just happened to you before you came home to me. You took care of me, now I have to take care of you. That's the way this 'thing' we have together works."

He was constantly amazed at how intuitive Nyota was. It was another one of her many communication talents – the mastery of body language of many species. He recalled that she got an A+ and extra credit in that course's term project.

"I don't know if I can adequately explain what just occurred, he said hesitantly.

She called him by his Vulcan first name and pleaded, "Please try to tell me what happened to you. Right now."

She sat up in the bed and grasped both of his hands in hers for emphasis.

Knowing that he needed to share with her, "Maybe it's better if I show you."

He sat up facing her, raised his and her hands to her temples, and they melded.

Her eyes flew open wide and her jaw dropped in awe witnessing 'her' Spock's encounter with the original timeline Spock. He was old, but still handsome. She admired his gray hair. The original Spock seemed so complicated. He appeared so very wise, and had such sad eyes. He was more emotional and expressive than her Spock, but still poised, serious, and logical. She smiled watching the older Spock giving advice to young Spock as a human father would give to a young adult son - not at all the way Sarek talked with her Spock.

Reliving the meeting of the two Spock's, Nyota tried to accept the impossibility of it, to help her Spock achieve peace with the stress of this new knowledge, heaped on top of his mother's still-recent death and the destruction of his home world and people. He felt everything she was thinking and feeling about his encounter with himself, and he became more confident. That is exactly what he sought. He could also sense that Nyota admired the older Spock, literally feeling her desire to grow old together with her young Spock. He took much strength in wanting that with her too. What helped him the most was that really liked Nyota's simple thought of him as 'her Spock'. She smiled back at him as she sensed that. In a mind meld, there were no secrets.

_"__You are 'my Spock',"_ she thought back to him in flawless Vulcan.

They broke the meld. They just stared at each other incredulously, trying to make sense of it all, and spoke in Vulcan.

Uhura was agog with this experience, "Ohmigosh Spock. It was _you._ But it _wasn't_ you. It was…"

"The original," he simply replied.

"How can that possibly be? You are only _one_ soul," she asked.

"Apparently one soul can exist in two places at once and act independently when displaced in time. I don't know how to test that hypothesis, or who is qualified to discuss the matter. That's why I sought you."

She blushed hearing the commitment and trust in his voice, "You know you can always come to me. What are you going to do now?"

"I think there is really nothing more to be done but to accept this situation, though I must admit, there is still much turmoil within me I must reconcile. He and I both exist. We will learn from each other. He seemed like he wanted to help me again. He was so… kind."

"So are you," she beamed.

"But he _is_ me…"

She shook her head in frustration at the complexity of this, "I know, Spock. Oh dear, this is all so very confusing. That was just a figure of speech."

"Maybe he can help me with that too. He's had nearly a century of being around humans more than I have. I would conclude that his jokes are better than mine."

Nyota snickered in relief at his humor to defuse the seriousness of this situation, "Maybe all those years of hanging around 'emotional old me' helped him."

They had no idea the original Spock was single.

Young Spock got a quizzical look, "At least I get to see what I look like in the future."

"The decades will be kind to you," she commented lovingly.

He had a look of appreciation at her compliment. She paused for a few minutes and caressed his face. He seemed to have calmed.

"Are you OK, Spock?"

He confessed, "I am 'better' because of you, Nyota."

Remember what your older self told you, "'Do _yourself_ a favor. Put _aside_ logic. Do what _feels_ right.'"

"I think we just did," he observed and raised an eyebrow.

They kissed and were much more relaxed. He hadn't completely reconciled what happened, but at least he did not have to carry this problem alone, thanks to Nyota. It was time to go out for a celebration dinner for her, but for a moment, they lay back down together again, tightly entwined in each other's arms, pondering what would happen next, in a world where there were two Spocks existed - one old, one young, one from the original timeline, and one from the new. In a true spirit of hope, they wondered how they could each help the other cope with living in a drastically changed world.

They didn't have to ponder long…


	9. Chapter 9 - Like Seeing a Ghost Part 3

**Chapter 9:** **Like Seeing a Ghost - Pt. 3**

The next morning, the Awards Ceremony for Kirk and the formal Academy graduation that followed was a lively celebration. Nyota's parents attended the ceremony, and while they appropriately 'gushed' over her achievements, Spock took the time to seek Kirk out in the large crowd of well wishers that gathered around the young Captain.

Spock's remarks were genuine as he shook hands, wondering if the older Spock had done the same thing, "Captain Kirk, please accept my congratulations for both your honor and your command."

"You weren't sure of that at first," he smiled, remembering their awful beginnings.

"You are a very _unorthodox _man, Captain. That takes some… adjustments," Spock explained.

"That is why I will need to surround myself with extraordinary people to be successful, Spock. To help me with 'adjusting'. Lieutenant Uhura is already on my team. And the others."

"So I have heard," Spock noted.

"There's a First Officer position with your name on it, Spock. We just need to talk and it is yours," offered Kirk.

Spock hesitated. Despite what the older Spock had advised him to do, he still struggled with remaining in Star Fleet or becoming a vital part of the Vulcan remnant.

"I will consider it, Captain."

They parted until the after-graduation celebration later that night. Nyota and her parents had dinner with Spock. It was a little tense at first in the awkwardness that comes from any human's first contact with a Vulcan's apparent coldness, and they were surprised at her choice of eating vegan foods with him. The rest of the dinner went well.

When her parents departed to let the young couple celebrate graduation together, in a private moment, they had a chance to praise Nyota about Spock, more or less understanding that they were bonded for life according to Vulcan customs.

…

The after-graduation party was in full swing.

Kirk, Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov, and Spock all migrated to the same table at the reception. They all soon discovered that young Chekov was a remarkably talented consumer of vodka, and even more surprised to learn that he could be matched drink by drink by Scotty's command of a single malt Scotch. Of course Spock was not a drinker, but he was certainly engaged in their tableside banter, and showed them his very wry sense of humor.

They all had a good time, even Spock, in his own more serious way. The crisis that had brought them together as a team kept them together as friends in the recovery that followed. Nyota and Spock held hands discreetly under the table. Their friends noticed of course, but no one wanted to embarrass them.

Pike and Marcus noted approvingly from afar that the 'Enterprise Table' members were all hanging out together. The staff of Star Fleet Office of Personnel Management had evaluated this remarkable mix of students and young faculty to be a 'highly functional team'. But Pike – and more importantly Kirk - already knew that. Pike smiled as he returned to his chat with his senior level Star Fleet colleagues, speculating who among this current crop of graduated cadets would rise to the top in their careers beside the 'Enterprise bunch'.

The night got late, and one by one the team went their own ways as they tired. Kirk was first to depart, as several of his 'lady friends' enticed him away. Uhura rolled her eyes. Kirk would probably always be a first class jerk in chasing women, but she sure respected his leadership. Next leave were Scotty and Chekov, and despite their liquor intake, they knew had a 'date' with the Enterprise in the morning after Captain Kirk's first staff meeting. The first of new warp cores were arriving from the foundry on Mars. It was good that they departed together, as the rest of the group joked that both were truly terrible singers of Russian opera and Scottish battle songs, and they got worse with more alcohol. The rest trickled away, leaving Spock and Nyota to dance tenderly to a few slow songs before heading home to Spock's apartment. They enjoyed finding any moment together to touch. His human half craved it, though it was completely counter to his Vulcan upbringing.

…

The next morning the leadership team of the Enterprise convened for the first time under Captain Kirk's leadership. Everyone was excited, but most had terrible headaches from too much partying. Kirk sat at the head of the table, and everyone got quiet. The empty chair on his right was supposed to be occupied by the First Officer.

Kirk drew himself up in confidence and greeted his officers, "Good morning, everyone. Congratulations on being selected to be the leadership team of the flagship Enterprise. All the eyes of the Federation will be on us, as we command the flagship of Star Fleet. There are many older, more experienced officers in Star Fleet that had wanted your jobs. Each and every one of you is ready for this. You already proved that against Nero. I am a person who does not like to mess with success."

He paused for effect, grinned, and then lightened the mood, "We saved the galaxy as we know it."

Everyone chuckled, but they all knew the truth of it. No one had any idea how many times that phrase would come up over the course of their careers - alternate timeline or not. This was a team of destiny.

He continued, "We have our first assignment, and for that I would like to invite Star Fleet Commandant Admiral Marcus to join our meeting. Viewer on."

Fleet Admiral Marcus' image appeared on the large screen over the table.

"Good morning Admiral," said Kirk.

"Good morning Captain."

Admiral Marcus addressed the officers of the Enterprise, "We are all proud of your accomplishments in the face of terrible odds during the Nero crisis. That is primarily why you remain a team, and we have much trust in your abilities. Therefore, your first mission is to lead the movement of the Vulcan remnant to New Vulcan."

There was collective silent shock from the Enterprise's command team.

Knowing the impact he'd just caused, Marcus continued, "You will receive the coordinates. It is still a highly classified location we intend to protect at all costs. Even with all their contributions to the Federation, Vulcans created some enemies in their past who may consider them very vulnerable now, and an easy target to eliminate. Since they are an endangered species with barely 10,000 of them left, the Federation is taking every step to protect them."

Marcus hesitated but added, "Originally we had planned to run this mission in a month. Due to the typical efficiency of the Vulcans, they are ready now, and I dare say, highly motivated to leave the refugee facilities and get on with their lives in New Vulcan. That a new home world was chosen so fast was fortuitous. The Enterprise will have the distinction of carrying the five remaining members of the Vulcan High Council, their family, staff, and advisors. We must protect them at all costs. That will add another 150 people to the Enterprise's crew complement of 430 enroute."

Nyota inwardly gasped. This threw everything off with Spock and her having a vacation. And she knew it would force Spock to make his choice between rebuilding Vulcan and building a Star Fleet career immediately.

Captain Kirk silently winced that there would be very cramped quarters. Having modular habitats in the Enterprise's flight bay for the Vulcan Council's support staff would not be enough. But he understood it would be worse - the 10,000 Vulcans being carried in the other ships would soon feel like they were stacked up like cord wood, which would aggravate them, since Vulcans were very private beings.

There were many more Federation ships that could have been used to provide a larger convoy for a more comfortable transfer of the Vulcan remnant, but this was done as a precaution. Too large a fleet would attract undue attention. Departure times would be staggered for small clusters of ships to fly together with a starship escort. To the unaware, there would only be a blip in everyday Federation spaceship traffic.

Star Fleet was really worried the Vulcans might be prime targets for total annihilation as a species. The Romulans and Klingons must have surely seen Vulcan's obliteration. The loss of the Vulcan home world, one of the charter members of the Federation, put the whole alliance at extreme risk from attack.

Noting the empty First Officer seat, Marcus asked, "Captain, I see that your command team is not fully staffed. What are your plans?"

He chafed a bit, but answered straightforwardly, "I have a primary candidate in mind that has not yet made a decision. But I do have a secondary candidate who is also well-qualified."

"I understand. Carry on. Best of luck to you all. You are leading the biggest mass relocation of citizens from the Federation since the discovery of warp drive - that allowed the new age of discovery and exploration for humankind. I am sorry that it will not get much publicity due to the sensitivity of the destination. Marcus out."

The screen blanked and Kirk turned to his staff for questions.

An immediate response came from the ship's Chief Engineer as he slipped deeply into his Scottish brogue accent due to the pressure, _"Three _days? Captain - that's well-nigh impossible to install and check out the new warp drive. My wee bairns need much more care than that."

Kirk answered firmly but calmly, "Mr. Scott. I have every confidence you will carry out your task. We will not have to do combat maneuvering. This will be level flight at moderate speeds, with some misleading directions and flight paths to deny any pursuit or tracking."

"Aye Captain. That'll make it only _halfway _impossible," he complained.

"In the Russian ship yards as my assignment last summer as a Cadet, I helped get the Romanov flying in two days and it was in _far_ 'vorse' shape. I can do 'thees'," bragged Chekov in his deep Slavic accent.

"Then it appears that Mr. Scott could use your help on the Engineering Deck, Ensign," noted Kirk.

Scotty whispered something unintelligible in Gaelic, welcomed Chekov's help, and they departed for the lower decks. Uhura silently snickered at Scotty's snarky Gaelic joke about the Russians, but felt lucky no one noticed that she understood.

"How is everyone else doing?" Kirk asked his staff, going around the room.

McCoy reported, "I am not sure of if all the fleet's Sickbays can handle a lot of Vulcan illnesses if we have a real problem enroute. We can handle at best 500 patients across the 60 ships. But the nursing corps in top shape due to Nurse Chapel. I've never seen such dedication and knowledge in a just-graduated Cadet."

"She is the best in the class, Bones. That's why I got her for your staff," responded Kirk.

Communications and Science all reported that everything was nominal. Weapons were ready to defend against any attacks against the fragile population that was left of the Vulcan race. Uhura was tasked to lead the extra Vulcan interpreters dispatched on the other vessels to help with any miscommunication issues. The Universal Translators were never reliable enough.

When Kirk was satisfied that everything was under way for the start of the Vulcan repatriation to New Vulcan, he announced, "Dismissed."

The accelerated transfer of the Vulcan remnant caught the Fleet off-guard but everyone 'turned to'. Everyone but Nyota Uhura. She rushed to her cabin, and anxiously punched in the contact numbers to Spock and put the transmission in high security mode. His handsome visage popped up on the screen.

"Spock?"

"Good day, Nyota."

"Not such a good day, Spock. We can't go on vacation now. The exodus is changed. The Vulcans are leaving in three days. And the First Officer Chair is still empty, but not for long. Kirk has a second choice," she let that last statement linger.

There was silence.

"I will have to give this much contemplation, Nyota," Spock noted with a stressful tone.

"Consider it fast," she said, and spoke his given first name. Spock understood that she used that as a special term of endearment between them. Only she and his father could call him by that name.

Nyota spoke with great conviction to her mate, "I don't want to pressure you. We love each other. We're joined forever. I will always support you in your decisions. I will go with you wherever you decide to go."

Despite her best efforts, her voice started to tremble, "But remember, if you resign your commission and go to rebuild Vulcan, I can't be there for a long time. As a Cadet, my pledge to the Federation is for a full first assignment as a Star Fleet officer. We must be apart for six years until I can resign and join you. I promise you that I will do that. I know I can teach Vulcan-English linguistics to the remnant and their children. And _ours."_

Spock knew the facts, but the reality of it, delivered by her quivering voice, had a very deep impact on Spock. Her pledge to forego her very promising Star Fleet career, and stand by his side as soon as she could truly moved him. He did not expect her hint at their own future – about their unborn children - would cause him to catch his breath.

She concluded in nearly a whisper, "My heart will be with you whatever you choose and wherever you go until we can be together again, Spock. 'Do what feels right'. I love you. I... I have to go. Good bye."

She clicked off the viewer before he could respond and see her tears cascade down her cheeks. She sobbed terribly. The thought of being separated from him for so long tore her apart inside. But she wouldn't let her emotions cloud his life-altering decision. Even though they already did.

The words of his older self haunted him now. No matter what choice he made, he was not staying on Earth. It was time to gather his belongings. He instantly knew what the right choice was.


	10. Chapter 10 - LIke Seeing a Ghost Part 4

**Chapter 10: Like Seeing a Ghost Part 4**

It was only hours before the mission to New Vulcan would commence, and there was no sign of Commander Spock. Nyota fretted about him as she feverishly worked all the details of secured ship-to-ship, ship-to-Starfleet, and ship-to-New Vulcan communications links at her station on the bridge of the Enterprise with all the other ship and Fleet Communications officers. Not to mention that she had six different languages to deal with besides Vulcan, as many of the ships carrying the remnant were of different registries in the Federation.

What she didn't know was that Kirk was equally worried. In less than a half hour, he absolutely had to select a First Officer to receive and prepare the Enterprise for the Vulcan Elders' arrival. He stood up from his Captain's Ready Room chair, pressed the bridge intercom switch, and ordered, "Stations report."

From every station on the bridge, he could hear his officers make their crisp reports of the Enterprise as it was rapidly configuring for warp flight. The door to the Ready Room slid open and he came on to the bridge, acknowledging Uhura's report that the Space Dock was ready to release them. He looked around at the intensity on the faces of the officers.

Kirk walked toward the center well, and seeing the Enterprise's Chief Medical Officer standing by, Kirk quipped, "Bones! Buckle up," and patted him on the shoulder.

Dr. McCoy rolled his eyes and wondered if he shouldn't have his own head examined for wanted to go gallivanting all over the universe with these characters.

As Kirk settled into his command chair, he asked, "Scotty, how are we doing?"

The Chief Engineer, having gotten the warp cores on line in a record two days, shouted over the din of the engine room, "Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain."

Kirk directed his attention to the Enterprise's helmsman, "Mr. Sulu. Prepare to engage thrusters."

Kirk reluctantly prepared to make the ship-to-ship communication to call his second choice for First Officer to come aboard from the USS Constitution, when the turbolift door to the bridge slid open. It was Spock. Kirk had no idea how he got on the Enterprise unannounced, but he didn't care. Even more promising was that Spock was in his blue Star Fleet uniform, not in Vulcan civilian clothes. Immediately Spock caught Nyota's eye.

Far down in the main Transporter Room, Ensign Chekov prided himself in hacking and jamming the ship's life sensors, intruder alert system, and transporter monitoring systems to bring Spock aboard for a complete surprise to see the Captain. He had no idea Vulcans could resort to subterfuge, and hoped he wouldn't be reprimanded or court-martialed.

On the bridge, Spock requested with clarity, "Permission to come aboard, Captain."

Kirk could not restrain his smile as he stood in acknowledgement, "Permission granted."

Spock walked across the bridge and all eyes were on him, with everyone holding their collective breaths.

"As you have yet to select a First Officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy. If you desire, I can provide character references."

Kirk appreciated Spock's usual thoroughness and attention to detail, but he knew exactly who he wanted as First Officer and said, "It would be my honor."

There was a collective sigh and a big grin from Sulu while he turned back to the helm. Spock acknowledged the Captain on his assignment, and walked to the First Officer's station, and went to finish his transfer paperwork for the Captain to electronically sign.

As Spock walked by Nyota, their eyes followed each other affectionately. He let the first two fingers of his hand brush her fingers, permitting that instant link to exchange his happiness with her. She smiled broadly with the thrill of the emotional burst. No one but them knew what even a mere touch between melded and bonded Vulcan/human partners really aroused within them.

The ship's leadership team was complete, and it was time to conduct their historic mission. Kirk would prove to Star Fleet how well-earned this very young crew's assignment to the Flagship was.

"Maneuvering thrusters, Mr. Sulu," ordered Kirk as he sat in the center chair.

"Thrusters on standby," replied Sulu.

"Take us out," Kirk directed.

"Aye, aye, Captain," answered the helmsman.

Soon they were free of the space dock and all the moorings and cables. The gleaming, elegant ship was alone in orbit, prepared to be met by the Vulcans. The Enterprise, even at rest, screamed of power and speed.

Chekov turned to Captain Kirk, and announced with his unmistakable Russian accent, "'Wulcan' shuttles approaching, 'Keptin'. Estimated time of arrival – forty five 'meenoots'."

Kirk answered, "Acknowledged. Flight Deck: prepare to receive Distinguished Visitors."

"Aye, aye, Captain," replied the officer-in-charge on the Flight Deck.

Kirk turned to his brand new First Officer, "Commander Spock. See to it there is a proper Distinguished Visitor welcome. Yeoman Rand has all the details of the Elders' temporary living quarters."

Surprisingly, Spock had a request, "Aye, aye, Captain. But sir, a word with you first before I do that. In private. With Lieutenant Uhura."

Both Uhura and Kirk were surprised at his request, but Kirk said cheerfully, "Certainly Mr. Spock. Lieutenant. Join us in the Ready Room."

Nyota gave Spock a very puzzled look, and she absolutely could not read Spock's face. With the doors firmly closed and locked, Spock took Uhura's hand. She caught her breath, with the surprise of doing that on duty, even in private in front of the Captain, and with the flood of shared emotions it let loose in her with his touch.

Spock spoke with conviction, "Captain, I am aware the Enterprise will heavily overcrowded for this mission. It would be logical to create more space for our visitors."

"And how will you do that, Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked with an amused tone, noting the hand hold, and anticipated what was coming.

Spock stated firmly, "I will give up my First Officer's quarters for the dignitaries. Lt. Uhura and I will share a cabin."

Nyota gasped. She truly did not anticipate Spock's request. But she was pleased. He was after all, her husband, and he was acting like one.

"You know the rules, both of you. Married couples only," Kirk pushed back.

"But we _are_ married. She is my _wife,"_ he stated with emphasis, making Uhura even happier. He used 'the words'. He squeezed her hand firmly.

Kirk scoffed, "Well, what you two do on your off-watch time is entirely up to you. What you are enjoying is not marriage. It's what we humans just call 'living together'."

Spock continued to press, "We _are_ married in the eyes of Vulcan culture. We went through a ceremony, so to speak. It is called the pon farr."

This time it was Nyota and Kirk who raised their eyebrows. Kirk understood the permanence of the act of pon farr, even if he didn't know the details.

Kirk leaned his head on one hand and suppressed a grin, "Here I am on my first command, and _already_ I have a human resources issue with two of my top officers."

"'Command is a lonely place', Captain," Spock observed wryly, quoting the Academy Provost's commencement address.

"Very funny, Mr. Spock," scoffed Kirk.

"I didn't know there was any humor in that," deadpanned Spock.

Uhura and Kirk both laughed. Kirk set his jaw and rubbed his chin for a moment, and decided, "OK. I'll _do_ this for you. I'll never find you in your own quarters anyway. You'll always be with each other. But I am on record here: if you two _ever_ break up, you _both_ go into the junior officers bunk rooms. Am I clear?"

They both said, "Yes, sir."

Spock added, "That will never happen, Captain. This is a lifetime commitment."

Kirk looked to Uhura, who gave him a confirming nod, tightened their hand hold, and gripped Spock's arm. They truly were a handsome couple.

Kirk relaxed a little, "My blessings on you both, and may this make you better officers to serve as a result."

Kirk had paraphrased the ancient right of sailing ships' Captains, who could marry passengers and crew on their vessels. A Starship Captain couldn't officially marry anyone anymore, but he could bless whatever unions there were in progress. This one felt especially right.

Long ago, Star Fleet rules were modified to permit husbands and wives – and any resultant families - to serve on the same ship, even at the risk of losing whole families in a disaster. Kirk was himself a product of those rules. Future versions of much larger starships were being designed to accommodate entire families for long term explorations, with educational facilities for the children.

Kirk decided he better be the Captain instead of just a friend, and ordered, "Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock, you have ten minutes to get settled then attend to our arriving Distinguished Visitors."

"Aye, aye, Captain," they said in unison, and the pair rushed for him to drop his simple bag of gear in her room. It made the most sense for him to live in her established quarters for now. They could move to the First Officer's quarters later with more room for them both. As a contented Spock and Uhura left for their new quarters, she gave him a big kiss and hug alone in the turbolift. She whispered, "Thank you, _husband."_ Spock just ran his fingers through her hair and raised an eyebrow.

Kirk thought for a moment, grinned, and then issued an order that allowed any committed couple – married or not - to 'bunk together' for the exodus. This also helped any issues of giving Spock and Uhura special treatment. That freed up over 47 temporary rooms for the Vulcans. It surprised Kirk how many crew member relationships there were. There were probably others, but some were more reticent about announcing. He prayed that in over the next 9-12 months, his Sick Bay wouldn't be overwhelmed in becoming an interstellar maternity ward. Star Fleet would just have to accept the 'extraordinary measures' to get the mission done. He hadn't counted on the tremendous morale boost that gave the crew.

…

The Flight Deck was filled with escorts and the Enterprise senior leadership as the three shuttles arrived and settled softly on their landing areas. Uhura stood slightly behind Kirk and Spock, as the interpreter, should the need arise. Elder T'Pau was noted for preferring to only speak Vulcan, and all the others except for Sarek had never been off-world.

It was an absolute requirement that the Vulcan Elders must survive, it was deemed too risky for them to beam up. Transporter accidents still happened, and Bones adamantly pointed that out during the Elder transport planning process.

Safely residing inside each Elder's consciousness were the katras, or souls, of countless centuries of Vulcan leaders. The Elders served as living libraries, but really were much more like group beings. The Elders were entrusted to carry the sum total of the society's experience and knowledge from generation to generation.

The fact that several Elders died in the escape from Spock was an irreplaceable loss, as those katras, in addition to the Elders' vast life experiences, were lost forever. While there was still risk in flying from high security facilities protecting the Elders on Earth's surface to the Enterprise in shuttles, the risk was minimized by utilizing three shuttles, separated by some time and distance should one be lost. Only two Elders and their aides were on each shuttle. Their families were on separate vehicles. Star Fleet, the Federation, and the Vulcan Council and Embassy were absolutely taking no chances with the few Elders that were left. The Vulcans were grateful with the respect and care they received.

A boatswain wailed the haunting embarkation whistle, and the shuttle doors opened. Kirk knew the most awkward situation was yet to come, as both Spock's would meet for what he thought was the first time.

Kirk greeted Elders T'Pau and Sarek, the others, and was about to greet the older version of Spock, but Commander Spock himself interrupted Kirk to greet the original Spock, "Greetings. It is good to meet again, Ambassador."

"It is my pleasure as well, Commander."

Kirk, T'Pau, and Sarek watched the two Spock's carefully, and in terms of the rules of protocol, the First Officer was correct in welcoming the Ambassador to the Enterprise. Spock always knew the rules. The Captain and the Vulcan leaders were all satisfied with the manner in which the twin beings diffused this potentially awkward encounter by only calling each other by their titles.

Sarek was pleased that both versions of his son, despite being separated by more than a century of alternate time, arrived at the same solution of this greeting without ever discussing it. For anyone outside of those in-the-know, Ambassador Spock was just another old Vulcan, preventing undue shock and curiosity. He dared to think of them as identical twin sons born decades apart. As absurd as that seemed, it was the best way for Sarek to rationalize the situation without going completely insane.

Spock and a number of Star Fleet aides accompanied the Vulcan leadership with their belongings to their temporary quarters. They stopped at the cabin that should have been the First Officer's.

Spock said, "Ambassador, these will be your accommodations for the journey."

Ambassador Spock was surprised. This was his living space a century before, as the Enterprise's Science Officer in the original time line.

"Are these not your quarters, Commander?" he asked.

The young Spock explained, "I agreed to become the First Officer a very short time ago. I have temporary quarters."

He did not want to complicate things for his elder self, who was probably in great pain at forever being separated in time from 'his' Uhura. Young Spock did not know how different the original Spock's life really had been.

Spock responded, "That is very kind, Commander. This brings back pleasant memories. And I am glad you took my earlier advice."

"I believe, Ambassador, that I will reap the benefits of that advice," Commander Spock reflected and immediately thought of Uhura.

They parted as the journey began. All the Vulcans were settled and the crew was ready for the journey.

Ambassador Spock opened his personal log that he carried, and started a reminiscent entry. He sensed the monstrous ship turn about for deep space flight, feeling the hum of the warp engines as they came alive, and recorded, "Space. The final frontier. These are the journeys…"

The Enterprise, under Sulu's deft control, shifted into warp drive, vanished instantly into subspace with a half dozen other vessels, and began the journey to New Vulcan. More than fifty other ships in a dozen undisclosed locations across the Federation waited their appointed times to go.


	11. Chapter 11 - Like Seeing a Ghost Part 5

**Chapter 11: Like Seeing a Ghost Part 5**

The night before they arrived at New Vulcan, Ambassador Spock paced in his quarters, and was wide awake. He could not sleep, and tried earnestly to meditate, but failed in both tasks. It was beyond a polite time to visit others, but he decided he must. Ambassador Spock knew his younger self still struggled with the paradox of two Spock's coexisting in one timeline despite their amicable meeting. So did Ambassador Spock, especially about how they should relate to one another. He knew he had to do something to help. He may not have another chance.

Ambassador Spock was a veteran of multiple trips back into time and so he thought that encountering himself would be less jarring. He had long ago hypothesized that it would be worthwhile secretly observing and not interfering with his younger self living the events of his youth, and that in the worst case, they would co-exist only for a short time, as a part of a grander mission as all the other time trips had been.

The reality of that speculative scenario was he was stuck in this alternate time for the rest of his life. The more unsettling truth was that history would not proceed forward as it was meant to be, due to the destruction of Vulcan. The timeline was forever altered, in no small part because of his actions. Unlike his younger self, this Spock carried a huge burden of guilt.

This fundamental change in time could not be undone, as it had been with the encounters with Gary Seven, Air Force Captain John Christopher, and the Humpback whales during three separate trips to the 20th Century, with the Guardian of Forever, the atavachron, and several other time travel situations he faced with Jim Kirk and his friends.

He needed to talk to Commander Spock again, having unfinished business from their first encounter in the hangar. For a moment, he thought of an amusing chat he'd had with a much older Captain Kirk, who had desired to write a letter to give to his own younger, brasher self, so as to not repeat his mistakes. This was no longer an amusing story, and he wished he had that letter to give to the young Captain Kirk as he considered what to say to a younger Spock next. He missed his friend Jim Kirk, who had been gone a very long time. Seeing Jim as a young man only made Spock miss Kirk more.

"Computer?" the older Spock asked, hoping that his voice would be recognized by the computer security routine, though he was many decades older.

"Working…"

It was the same familiar automaton voice. He raised an eyebrow that it had responded to him.

"Please locate whereabouts of _Commander_ Spock," he inquired.

There were a few electronic sounds, clicks, and whistles.

"In his quarters," announced the computer.

The Ambassador was fascinated the computer could make their distinction, even if it was by title.

"And where are those quarters located?" Spock continued the inquiry.

"Deck D, Room 8B."

"Computer off," Ambassador Spock commanded.

He rose, adjusted his Vulcan robes, and strode down the passageway. As he walked, he continued to note the subtle differences in the Enterprise now as compared to 'his' Enterprise. It was a more heavily armored, warlike vessel, with more weapons. He surmised that happened because of the concern by a Star Fleet trying to anticipate defenses against the return of the ominous threat of Nero's monstrous Romulan vessel that had remained, until recent events, hidden for nearly a quarter century after its attack on the USS Kelvin.

Ambassador Spock reached Commander Spock's quarters. He hailed him. He didn't respond. He hailed him again. The answer came back, with a tone that was out of breath, "One moment, please."

Inside the cabin, a young couple scrambled, trying to disengage from their favorite late night activity, and hastily got dressed to greet whoever wanted to visit them so late. Commander Spock realized the hard way that the First Officer's duties were never really done.

The door slid open and an unkempt Commander Spock was face-to-face once more with Ambassador Spock. Uhura stood a few steps behind the Commander, still adjusting a pullover shirt of Spock's, not expecting the need for night clothes. It hardly covered her. She could barely speak seeing the older Spock in person. He was so handsome in his silver-gray hair, and envisioned 'her' Spock that age some day.

The Commander kept his composure as best he could, but was still slightly out of breath, "Ambassador? Is there something wrong? How may I assist you?"

Ambassador Spock regretted interrupting and embarrassing the pair trying to make themselves presentable, and tried to make the situation less awkward by suggesting, "Everything is fine...perhaps I should return tomorrow."

Commander Spock sensed the need to stay in his own older counterpart's voice, and invited him to enter, "No, that is not a problem. Tomorrow will be very busy. Please, Ambassador, come in, and talk with us."

The Ambassador noted the use of the term 'us' by his younger self, stepped inside what were clearly Uhura's quarters with a few things of his youth being added, and sat, "My apologies Commander. I thought you would be… alone."

Uhura immediately caught what that meant, "Ambassador… my apologies for the intrusion into your private life. You and I are not bonded in _your_ timeline, are we?"

"I was never bonded to _anyone_ in the original timeline."

A terrible sense of sadness for Ambassador Spock seized both young Spock and Uhura. At this point in their relationship, neither could fathom ever being apart. In fact, they were each hoping to learn from Ambassador Spock tonight how they had grown old together happily, and how their unborn children turned out. That would never happen now. The young couple instinctively sat closer together, and she clutched her Spock's hand tightly with both of her hands. He squeezed back, even though such affectionate touching would normally be rude in front of a full Vulcan. The Ambassador half-smiled at them in understanding, to their great relief.

Young Spock tentatively asked, "If I may ask, what _was_ your relation with Lieutenant Uhura?"

"You deserve to know the truth, Commander. Uhura and I were very good friends across a lifetime. We, as humans say, 'flirted' early in our Star Fleet careers, as Uhura always loved singing and liked to hear me play the lyre."

The young pair looked at each other knowingly.

Spock noted their glance and continued, "But we took it no further. It seems the crew of the original Enterprise was _all_ too dedicated to our jobs, in a world that was more stable… to pursue one's career plans. I admire you both that you are taking a different choice that balances career and personal commitments. That is a course I… regret… not taking as well."

He thought pleasantly of Nurse Chapel's prolonged interests in him that he never returned either.

Young Spock tried to assure his older self, "We shall be at your service any time to help you… adjust… to this new world."

"You are most kind. But it is in fact I who can help you adjust to this new world. I have travelled in time before."

Nyota wanted Ambassador Spock to feel more comfortable, "I will get us all some spice tea, Ambassador. Extra strong, right?"

"That is correct, Lieutenant."

"Call me Nyota, please," she insisted and grinned so that neither could see. She knew her Spock's.

Young Spock had the odd thought, _"Is it possible to be friends with myself?" _and immediately concluded that it was only logical that he could, and so proceeded in their conversation accordingly.

Ambassador Spock asked, "It is my turn to be bold, Commander. How did you finally decide to stay in Star Fleet?"

Commander Spock answered so that Nyota could hear him in the kitchenette, "Ambassador, your offer of being 'two places at once' seemed logical and compelling. I must admit, however, the opportunity to maintain my commitment to Nyota on an uninterrupted basis was even more compelling."

Nyota nearly dropped the pot of tea at that admission, fought back a happy tear, and hid her smile.

"Over the years, Commander, I eventually learned that it is quite acceptable, much as you have done, to make sound decisions for the mutual benefit to others on the basis of balancing logical as well as emotional requirements," replied Ambassador Spock.

While appreciative of the compliment, Commander Spock retorted, "I would observe that appreciating one's _own_ logic seems rather pretentious."

They both raised an eyebrow at each other, and were amused. It was everything Nyota could do to suppress a chuckle seeing them interact. She poured their teas, and sat as daintily before the Ambassador as the too-short shirt pulled down in front would allow her. Her Spock, however, got the benefit of his full view of her beautiful bare bottom and raised an eyebrow.

They returned to more serious discussion as Commander Spock asked, "Ambassador, how did this all happen?"

Ambassador Spock sighed deeply, "Perhaps it would be better to show you," and he reached his hand forward, suggesting a meld.

Uhura's grip on her Spock tightened in anxiety, but the Commander was ahead of her in his own concern, "Ambassador, I think it would be in our joint best interests that you just explain it all to me. Since we are the same person separated only by time, melding our thoughts would not be wise in my estimation. We could potentially lose our somewhat different identities. I propose that there is strategic advantage for the Federation to have us act more like distinct individuals. I would also prefer to learn and be influenced by my future as it occurs, Ambassador."

"A wise choice far beyond your age, Commander. I concur."

They nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Nyota released her death grip on Spock's hand, and started breathing again. At least until Ambassador Spock recounted every detail of the terrible story of Nero and the future demise of Romulus and Remus. She was in tears several times with the tragedy. They finally got to the present.

The Commander asked, "How did you choose New Vulcan? Your selection seems unusually accelerated, given that we share the same deductive reasoning process and have access to the same celestial data bases."

The older Spock conceded the truth of that, but expounded further, "So it would seem, without any further background of my quest for New Vulcan. In my time, I conducted an initiative for nearly twenty years, as a Federation Ambassador in my post-Star Fleet career with the Federation, to reunify the Romulans and Vulcans, who share a common ancestry and biology."

"Fascinating," noted the younger Spock. Uhura had the same thought. All of a sudden her study of Romulan linguistics seemed very relevant.

Nyota was completely captivated by the discussions between the young and old Spock's. There were many jokes about talking to one 's self. She was witnessing it, but this was really more like two brothers talking to each other.

Ambassador Spock continued, "It would interest you substantially to understand how similar our races are, despite what you have seen thus far in the aberration of Nero and his crew."

"Until Nero appeared, we had never seen a Romulan in our time – we only knew that they are potent adversaries," noted young Spock.

"I am well aware of that. I can assure you that Nero's maniacal personality is not typical of most Romulans. While highly militaristic and regimented, and lacking the emotional discipline of Vulcans, the Enterprise itself – you and Kirk - will discover the greater degree of similarities between our races a few years from now. I cannot say more about them, lest we disrupt the time line more than it already is."

Young Spock had a hard time grasping that the warrior race of Romulans, the Federation's avowed enemies, coupled with catastrophic experience of Nero, the rogue Romulan, had anything in common with the peaceful Vulcans, or could have ever motivated Ambassador Spock to create an initiative reunify the civilizations. The Commander accepted Ambassador Spock's reasoning though as relevant to his time, and agreed to the need for secrecy about the future or the Federation meeting the Romulans.

Ambassador Spock continued, "I can tell you this however. After a six year search, I found an uninhabited planet with a nearly identical ecosystem, atmosphere, and gravity to that of Vulcan that would support our common biology. Over another five years, I planned every detail of a plan to establish New Vulcan, albeit with another name, with the purpose of creating a Romulan-Vulcan colony as the first step to reunify the races. Understandably, the Federation and Vulcan remnant leadership are now following every detail of that plan that I presented to them, albeit with today's technology and for an entirely different purpose. That is why it has taken less than a month to conduct the exodus to New Vulcan."

Young Spock and Uhura were speechless at Spock's explanations of the distant future of the Federation that Ambassador Spock had lived – a timeline they were not likely to repeat.

They had exhausted their conversation. They would reach New Vulcan tomorrow, and being rested was paramount. They knew already that the robotic construction ships were successfully establishing modular habitats on New Vulcan, in which the refugees could live until more permanent buildings were constructed. The Ambassador expressed his sincere appreciation for the tea and their company.

As they all stood at the doorway to depart, the older Spock left one more thought, "I promise you Commander, that I will minimize my interference in your life, and not reveal your future to you, so that you, Kirk, Uhura, and your friends discover it all on your own and build your friendships further."

"If I need advice, I would request to have the opportunity to ask you," requested young Spock.

"I will do my best to advise you when you ask," the Ambassador promised.

He looked at Uhura and Spock together, and offered them further advice with an almost-smile, "I am not sure if that will be necessary very often, Commander and Lieutenant. It is obvious to me that you are both making better choices to remain committed to something _truly_ worthwhile than I and my colleagues did at your age."

Both Spock's noted Nyota's blush and shy downward glance. Commander Spock held her close around her waist, and said, "Thank you, Ambassador, but I would submit that the decisions you made in your time were logical for the circumstances then. It would be counterproductive now for you to think those choices were incorrect."

"Most logical, and _appreciated_, Commander," Ambassador noted, with some relief from his burden, hearing those words from his younger self.

He raised his hand in the traditional Vulcan sign, "Until we meet again, Commander and Lieutenant."

As they parted, both Spock's had their first simultaneously identical thought, _"Would anything ever be the same again? Would anything repeat exactly, so that both of us could enjoy sharing one single strand of common experience?"_

Young Spock and Nyota sat down after this remarkable conversation, holding hands on her couch.

"Wow," she said with a deep sigh.

"That would certainly be the correct exclamation, Nyota."

Uhura said very sadly, "He's so _lonely_, Spock. I think he's lonelier now knowing you and I are together, and he has no one from his time here with him."

"Knowing 'me' as I do, I would postulate he will fully dedicate himself to the Vulcan remnant cause to minimize that feeling, Nyota."

He moved closer to her, and his look warmed her heart as he confessed, "Nyota. I, conversely, would find it exceeding difficult to conceive of my existence without you as a permanent companion."

She laughed, "Spock! You _romantic_ Vulcan. I'll take that as 'I can't live without you.'"

Without hesitation, he gave her a confused look, "Didn't I just say that?"

She gave him a sly grin, "Well, to be certain, I'm going to teach you something new, so you won't ever _think _of leaving me."

"How is that, Nyota?"

"You enjoy vegan Indian cuisine, right?"

"Correct."

"Then you will _love_ another Indian invention, Spock."

"What is it called?"

She pushed him down hard on the couch, removed his robe and her shirt. For the very first time since they started having relations, she straddled his hips, smiled feeling his response, and stated simply, "The Kama Sutra."

She leaned down on top of him and pressed her lips greedily to his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12 - Like Seeing a Ghost Part 6

**Authors Note:** This chapter is dedicated to all the Star Trek Original Series fans out there. The two Trek movies have chronicled the alternate timeline and encompassed the maturing young Spock and Uhura's love affair. Not much is written or said about the original timeline's Ambassador Spock, his feelings, and the alternate timeline's affect on him. 'Spock Prime', as he is sometimes referred to, is the Spock character I grew up watching, played by Leonard Nimoy. He needs a happy ending too. So I dedicated this chapter to the conclusion of his story arc, and sincerely hope that you like it.

I also hope those of you who are steeped in legacy Star Trek show and movie canon appreciate all his memories and references to his own life, as he reconciles his fate and moves forward in the new timeline himself. And those of you new to the genre, I hope it inspires you to go back and watch and enjoy the wealth of amazing stories in the Star Trek universe.

This is the namesake chapter for my 'Waywardness' anthology – two Spock's, of different ages from two different times - and their interest in two very _different_ human women. Now you know!

I also deliberately interjected Spock's memory of Kirk with Carol Marcus and their son David. Carol gets introduced in "Into Darkness" as the Admiral's daughter (brilliant move by the producers!), and I am hoping that begs for the next sequel to explore their star-crossed love. Carol clearly is attracted to Kirk at the end of "Into Darkness" and is a part of the ship's crew. Hmm. Maybe that's my _next_ alternate timeline ST fan fic. But I digress…

Strap in and hang on, here we go!

**Chapter 12: Like Seeing a Ghost Part 6**

The elder Spock walked slowly the passageway back to his quarters, and reflected that his younger version was correct. In the Ambassador's timeline, duty and logic were the only things that mattered to him, and to anyone on the Enterprise senior staff. There had been a cost. No one slowed down enough to try to have a relationship beyond the strong friendships that were a hallmark of that crew. Only Scotty and Uhura of his time tried to settle down together late in life, but it didn't work out. Carol Marcus and Kirk tried to have a normal relationship, even having a son together, but that had failed too. And that son, David, was murdered on the Genesis Planet, in the midst of a phenomenon that ironically brought Spock back to life. There appeared to the Ambassador to be no sign of Carol Marcus in this timeline, so the chances of the young Kirk encountering her seemed unlikely.

He wondered if any of those things would ever repeat themselves.

He dared to sigh sadly. Despite his commitment to New Vulcan, there was nothing else in this timeline for him. The Romulan-Vulcan reunification initiative was senseless now. Everyone he knew – as he originally knew them - was gone and their younger selves were living a future that would be fundamentally different. He had no right to interfere with them. He had a head full of memories that were mostly not going to happen now, no one to share them with, and no one that it mattered to. He felt like he had no place here. This was his own personal Kobayashi Maru. Perhaps this timeline's Sarek, who had graciously accepted both him and Commander Spock as different manifestations of his son, would have good advice, even with the strange situation that Spock was now decades older than his father.

He rounded a bulkhead corner, and literally ran face first into a very young Nurse Chapel, who was coming off second shift in Sickbay. She was looking at her PADD, not paying attention to where she was going.

She flustered and bowed, "Oh! Excuse me, Ambassador. My _sincere_ apologies."

He recognized her immediately.

"Apology accepted, Nurse Chapel," he noted, tilting his head.

"How do you know my name, Ambassador?" Chapel asked, peering at the old Vulcan.

And then it hit her. It was him.

"Spock! _You're_ the Ambassador? You're _old._ Some kind of undercover operation in a genetic aging disguise? Why?" she stammered, although she still thought he was handsome, even with the gray and the wrinkles.

At this point she had no clue there were two Spock's.

Remembering all the flirting and forwardness of Nurse Chapel that he secretly enjoyed, but dismissed at this stage of his life, he thought of his own advice for the younger Spock: _'Do yourself a favor…',_ so he said, "Nurse Chapel, if you are available, I think we should talk."

Chapel didn't care how old Spock looked. For the first time ever, he invited her to talk – just the two of them. Her strong attraction to him remained, so she said, "Let's get a cup of spice tea at the galley. It's still open. And it's 'Christine'…"

"Yes of course… _Christine."_

She was thrilled that he called her by her first name. He half-smiled at her they walked together, with his hands together behind his back, his eyes intent on her conversation. Spock thought to himself that perhaps there were second chances after all. But learning from his younger self, he knew he had to take them. If the shock of the truth didn't cause her to run screaming away from him.

…

Early the next morning, the Vulcan leadership, including Ambassador Spock and their aides, assembled on the Flight Deck to depart for the surface of New Vulcan. Nurse Chapel, trying to appear as if she was on an important errand for Dr. McCoy, paused, looked at the Vulcan delegation through the transparent aluminum observation windows, and caught Ambassador Spock's eye. He intentionally raised an eyebrow at her, she blushed, and she hurried off after a brief smile just for him, which he acknowledged with a subtle head nod. She reflected, as she headed back to Sickbay, how last night's shared tea with him had been delightful, even if the revelations had been mind-blowing.

Finally, it was time. T'Pau spoke in very formal Federation Standard speech, "Captain Kirk and Commander Spock, we thank thee for thy equitable hospitality and lodging, and thy dedication to assuring the survival of our race. It is most commendable. We remain in thy debt."

They bowed to each other, boarded the shuttles, the hatches were secured as the Enterprise personnel exited the area, and the hangar bay doors were opened to the vacuum of space. Each shuttle departed on a staggered schedule and headed to New Vulcan, silhouetted behind them in deep oranges, ochres, tans and browns - much like the original Vulcan home world. Young Spock noted that his elder version had done his research very thoroughly. It would do much to make the remnant at ease to inhabit a world that at least appeared much like their shattered home world.

After the all sixty of the starships, passenger liners, and cargo ships disembarked the Vulcan remnant to the surface, the Enterprise and its half-dozen fellow starships patrolled the near space of New Vulcan for a few days on high alert, until the Integrated Space Defense Network could be put in place around the planet to protect the colony. They had monitored the movements of many robotic habitats landing in four distinct and widely dispersed locations around the planet, to assure a massive single strike against them could not eliminate the remnant. Protective and shielded underground bunkers would be built as well, with robotic boring machines, as a part of the permanent residences.

It was regrettable that such extreme measures were deemed necessary, but the Federation had to assure the survival of the Vulcan race. There were other smaller enclaves of Vulcans off-world on other Federation planets – never to be repatriated here - to assure their survival should some other calamity occur to New Vulcan.

…

The next afternoon, a knock came on Captain's Ready Room. It was Nurse Chapel. She seemed insistent.

"Captain, Dr. McCoy asked that I visit you about a career matter. I request permission to speak freely."

"Granted. What's on your mind, Nurse Chapel?"

"My desire to pursue a promising opportunity to study exobiology, Captain. Vulcan exobiology."

He had seen the communiqué from the Vulcans the day before requesting additional medical assistance from Star Fleet, as they were very short on that skill, and this was a harsh new world. Accidents and non-life threatening emergencies were happening all over the colony. Additionally, knowing all the female cadets' social gossip about Chapel having interest in Spock before he courted Uhura, he smiled. An assignment to New Vulcan would put her in frequent contact with the old Spock.

"How can I help you in that pursuit, Nurse?"

She presented him with a PADD. It was a formal request to transfer to the Star Fleet Medical Corps New Vulcan Detachment to assist the Vulcan population. It was signed by McCoy, contingent on the Captain's approval.

"Nurse Chapel. Before I consider this transfer, do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Kirk inquired.

Chapel explained, "I am well aware it is a difficult environment down there, and I am still a novice in Vulcan anatomy, biology, and even their language. But I have my universal translator, my PADD and medical tricorder are crammed full of everything we know about Vulcan physiology. Plus, I have a three month supply of tri-ox so I don't keel over from oxygen starvation in a week."

"No, Christine, what I mean is: do you _know_ what you are getting _into _down there?" she understood from the tone and the first name basis that this was not Captain-to-Head Nurse, but advice between former cadets who remained on good terms, even after a brief fling themselves.

"Ambassador Spock explained to me over tea last night there is an alternate timeline and there are two Spocks. Ours and the original. That took some getting used to."

Kirk leaned forward and spoke to her very seriously, "Christine. Listen to me. Uhura is _married_ to _our_ Spock. The same Spock _you_ were interested in. Ambassador Spock is a _different_ being from a _different_ time. I don't want you to get hurt looking for something from a Spock who may not be capable of giving what you want."

"He_ is_ different, Captain, but in a way that is good, especially for me. Ambassador Spock told me that he had feelings for the 'old me' he never acted on. Those feelings are still there in him. He said so. Captain… _I'm_ that girl. This is _my_ chance to have a career _and_ him," she explained with excitement.

And she added softly and a bit shyly, remembering how affectionately he touched her hand last night at the galley, "And he _urged_ me to take the assignment, Captain."

Her lips still tingled from what happened by the door to her quarters, and it wasn't the effect of the spice tea.

Kirk sat back in his chair, amazed that, because of the differences in timelines, one Vulcan could be attracted to two very different human women. He wondered what kind of man he had been in Ambassador Spock's time, and what would and would not happen in his life – and all his other friends' lives - as a result of those changes.

He replied to Chapel, "This is all so very hard to comprehend. Aren't you concerned about altering the timeline with your departure from the Enterprise? Maybe you did something incredibly significant that won't happen if you go to the isolated 'back corners' of the Federation and you aren't onboard to do it."

Christine stiffened with resolve, "Captain, with all due respect, let me tell you what I told Ambassador Spock. We are spending a _lot_ of time agonizing over the 'original' and 'altered' timelines, and in my opinion we are _constantly_ walking on eggshells, second guessing what was, what is, what was to be, and what will never be again. And how every little thing we do alters the future as it would have been. Has anyone considered_ - even for a moment - _that what Spock lived and experienced with all us originally, and caused to change to what is now _our_ reality? Even as tragic as it all is, could _this reality_ be the way things were _meant_ to be _all along?"_

Her logic stunned Kirk into silence, and probably stunned Ambassador Spock last night too. Undoubtedly what she said to him took the weight of the universe off the old Vulcan's mind.

"Wise words, Nurse Chapel. You may understand all of this better than any of us."

"Thank you Captain. I made a compelling argument to the Ambassador, which he accepted with… much gratitude," she could not hide a smile that had eluded her as a cadet in thinking about her first kiss last night with Spock – a dream come true for her.

"Nurse Chapel, in that regard, I hope you I do not offend you with this observation. I hope that you are able to bridge the age difference."

"None taken, Captain. He told me his mother was _decades_ younger than Sarek, sir. Ambassador Spock is only middle-aged by his race's standards. I'm 25. He indicated could have a very long… friendship… together."

"Then I offer the best of luck to you…to you _both_, Nurse Chapel. I hope it works out. You are welcome back on my ship if it doesn't."

He picked up her PADD and signed it, "Your transfer is approved; effective immediately."

"Thank you Captain," she said with restrained joy. As his Ready Room door slid closed behind her, she pumped the air in excitement.

Things could not happen fast enough for her. Christine rushed to arrange for her limited belongings to be sent to New Vulcan and for her to beam down to join the Star Fleet Medical Corps New Vulcan Detachment Headquarters. She checked in, and found her quarters. They didn't need her until tomorrow. A New Vulcan day lasted 27 hours. There was plenty of time. She looked on her tricorder messages to find the one from Spock that had his habitat compartment location. She sent a note that she had arrived.

She tried not to act like a giddy school girl or that she was infatuated with him in an unhealthy way. It was pretty clear after tea last night that this older Spock remembered fondly his interest in her, and not Nyota, and he encouraged her advances with some surprisingly bold moves of his own. She smiled, knowing that was the turning point in her accepting this assignment.

As she walked, she was nervous but expectant as she pondered a new beginning with a much older version of the Vulcan than she admired at the Academy, _"Spock has decades of knowledge of the older woman I became in his world – things I accomplished and we did and said that haven't happened yet. I guess if he encouraged me to take this assignment and to come see him, we must have gotten along well all that time. If he offers to share those future memories through a mind meld, do I dare accept knowledge of my own future?"_

She was a little worried, _"How much different is he really than the Spock I know? I hope I never said or did anything that made Spock stop wanting to be closer… friends... then. I sure hope I won't do anything to make him regret this second chance for… us." _

She swallowed hard with the thought,_ "Does he even want an 'us'?"_

…

Inside his new quarters on New Vulcan, Ambassador Spock could not sit still. His human half was very nervous. Christine was here on the planet. Despite his efforts to control himself, he was having what he knew were adolescent human misgivings and worries about their second meeting together. Jim would have laughed and called it having a teenage boy's 'butterflies' about having a 'real date' with Christine.

He thought of all the years of Christine's kindness, friendship, and sometimes not so subtle desires for him, only for him to time and again spurn her affection. In his time, she finally gave up, somewhat embittered, and moved on.

He remembered the better times between them – especially the time Christine had carried his katra to in order for him to survive to defeat Henoch in the battle of wills between that evil spirit being and Sargon. He mused that Harry Mudd's love potion had been embarrassing, yet it allowed him to express himself to Christine. After these experiences, there were no secrets. They truly understood the attraction between them, yet did nothing to advance it.

Did he dare to share all of this with the young Christine? What would he do if she asked him to share all of his recollections of her and him in a meld? What would she think of his pon farr-induced anger, tossing the soup she once brought him cheerfully in Sick Bay? What would she say about the two of them being telekinetically forced to kiss against their will by the Platonians? Although it had been demeaning, it felt very good, and it was the only kiss they ever had. Until last night. It was a risk worth taking.

But because of that, he was also worried that he would rush the development of the relationship with young Christine, assuming too much from his much broader knowledge of her older self, and that she would find him too forward. This Christine had only known his younger self casually and mostly from afar as her Professor, whose desires were for Uhura.

He wondered if this Christine even wanted a relationship with him, being much older and with her being in the prime of her life, available for much younger human males.

This was all very complex, but he knew the Christine of this time and he had another shot at 'getting it right this time', as his Jim Kirk would have advised him.

He looked at his gift to her, and hoped it would be acceptable, and not state the obvious of what he sought with her for a lifetime, and embarrass her into leaving as soon as she got here.

He puzzled that he would have all these thoughts and desires at all, much less in the way that they were flooding into his mind. He surmised that an admission of his own mortality had finally crept in. In the absence of being in his own time with his avowed single purpose and drive as an Ambassador, renowned for his achievements there which now would never be, and if so, always in secrecy, his purpose in life had fundamentally changed.

Was he wrong to want the same thing with Christine that his younger self had with this time's Uhura? He mused that had Jim been here, he would have blamed it on having a 'Vulcan mid life crisis' to seek out a much younger woman for permanent companionship. And yet this Christine was only the younger version of the Christine that had been his friend so much of his original life. Would it be so bad to spend this new life together, and to make her happy in a way that was more than just friendship, something he knew she wanted? He noted that this Christine had a better perspective on the continuum of time and her role in the altered timeline than anyone he had encountered yet. Including himself.

The door chime rang. He would soon know, and logic had no place for the next few hours.

As he reached to open the door for young Christine, the wisdom of his father spoken only just this morning resounded in his mind, _"'Logic ultimately is not sufficient to sustain you. The only thing that matters, when there is nothing left in your life, is those you love, and those you must love only in remembrance."_

That reassured him that everything he wanted to do and hoped to have happen next would lead to this young Christine being the main thing that mattered in his life.

…

Christine stood at the entrance to Ambassador Spock's quarters, and took a very deep breath and a shot of tri-ox, so she wouldn't collapse at his feet. It really was stifling here and she was light-headed already. She rang the enunciator.

The door opened, and the distinguished, silver gray-haired Spock stood before her, with his pleasant half-smile and his hand held high in the Vulcan greeting sign. His long black and silver meditation robe and IDIC medallion accentuated his mature handsomeness to her. She entered, as poised and calm as she could be, and he closed – and locked - the portal, and she returned his sign. On the bed behind him there was a matching female meditation robe, just her size, laid out before her. It made her smile, knowing that a lot of the answers she sought – and desired - were in that simple gown. He saw her positive reaction and relaxed a little.

"Greetings, Christine. Welcome to New Vulcan," he said kindly.

"Thank you, Ambassador Spock," she smiled genuinely.

"If we are to be _proper_ friends, I would _prefer_ that you call me Spock, or perhaps by my given first name…" and he said his first name in Vulcan.

It was impossible, but she vowed she would have it memorized before the Enterprise left orbit in a few days. She would ask Nyota to teach her to pronounce it. She smiled inwardly, thinking what an interesting conversation that would be, with both of them in relations with 'a Spock'.

She looked around at the alien but beautifully artistic decorations around her in the Ambassador's quarters, smiled, and said, "I am pleased to be here, Spock."

He approached her very closely, and his hand sign changed. He held his first two fingers together vertically, and said calmly, "Not as pleased as I am that you are here, Christine."

She shivered expectantly at finally being within inches of him, swallowed hard, and made the same gesture with her fingers. She understood the intimacy of Vulcan finger touching, and she wanted it with him. It didn't matter how old Spock was. Or that there were two Spock's. This was still Spock – and this Spock obviously wanted to be closer to her than he had ever allowed himself to be with her older self in his time.

His and her fingers met, and it was instantly exhilarating. Their eyes both closed involuntarily and she sighed with the ecstasy of his touch. They reclined on the bed. She unclipped her uniform blouse as their lips connected, and their finger touching wandered.


	13. Chapter 13 - Like Seeing a Ghost Pt 7

**Author's Note: **In this chapter we move back to the story line we can all agree about - the development of the relationship of alternate timeline Spock and Nyota, who conclude their successful mission to transfer the remnant to New Vulcan. They experience an unexpected visit to the planet's surface.

I hope that you have all enjoyed "Like Seeing A Ghost" and want to continue reading my Spock/Uhura fan fiction. I am thinking about writing a fan fiction about their mission to observe the Nibiru.

**Chapter 13: Like Seeing A Ghost - Part 7 (conclusion)**

It was very early morning before the Enterprise needed to depart. Commander Spock closed his communicator after having an unexpected wake up call. He rolled over in bed, and told Nyota as he held her. She'd awakened with the communicator chirp, and was anxious to know the outcome of the call. Calls in the middle of the night were never good.

Spock explained, "My father wants to visit us before we depart. I accepted. He will be here in ten minutes."

She soothed his arm and kissed him gently, "That will be nice Spock. He's helped you a lot through these times."

"I am grateful for that assistance."

They dressed quickly, with Nyota letting Spock help her get into her short tunic skirt, even though she didn't need the help, but it was something he loved doing and she loved him doing it. Nyota quickly put her hair in pony tail. They hastily kissed and a hugged, and waited for his father's arrival.

Sarek appeared at the door and knocked. The door opened and the pair greeted him. In proper protocol with his full Vulcan father, the couple did not touch.

"Father. It is good to see you."

"I share equal sentiments, Spock. You and Nyota are well, I presume?"

"Yes father, we are. Please come in."

"I would rather you come with me. I have something to show you."

Without delay, they secured the quarters, and the trio walked wordlessly to the transporter room. This early, there was no one in the hallways, and they surprised the napping transporter officer. Spock hesitated.

"Father, are you certain we should travel in this fashion? You are an Elder, and you are forbidden to travel by transporter," warned the Commander.

Sarek dismissed his concern, "Spock, thank you for your fastidious adherence to the rules as usual. I would observe that you saved me and all but one of the others by _transporting_ us from a planet disintegrating around us. It is safe to travel this way, and I accept the risks. We don't have enough time to go by shuttle."

They climbed on the transporter, Sarek gave the officer the coordinates, it energized, and the three materialized on top of a high mountain. The expansive view was breathtaking. It was as if the original Vulcan existed again. A sliver of the planet's huge orange sun had just cracked the horizon and began to rise in the sky in a spectacular sunrise. It was already brutally hot. The heavier gravity weighed on them, and the air was thin. Red and orange hues pervaded everywhere, across the early morning sky.

Commander Spock noted again – this time first hand from the surface - that Ambassador Spock could not have made a better choice for New Vulcan. He speculated how cathartic this was for the remnant to have as familiar an environment as they could, as they tried to figure out the future. Young Spock worried about the health of Nyota in this harsh environment, but she stood firm and took it in stride. He remembered her mountain climbing skills and her exceptional tolerance of high altitudes.

With a sweeping gesture, Sarek described what they were seeing, "Behold our new homeland, Spock. We will have a new Mount Seleya far to the east and a new place of joining. _This_ is that place, and my gift to the remnant. In time, it will carved by our hands to have a ceremonial ring and altar, just as it had been on Vulcan – to become a place of joining in koon ut kal if fee for the progeny of New Vulcan. You, my children, have joined in the ancient ways of pon farr and are mates. Do you love her, my son?"

"Yes Father. Most assuredly."

"Do you love Spock, Nyota, my _daughter?"_

She responded with no hesitation, "I do. With all my heart, Elder Sarek."

"I would prefer you address me as, 'Father', Nyota," requested Sarek.

Nyota's eyes were moist, but she remained as unemotional as she could. Sarek used the endearing words 'his daughter' and 'Father'. It was profound. She was deeply moved by his clear affection.

He placed their hands together and placed his hands on theirs. She felt Sarek's strong emotion for them surge through his touch.

He spoke, "Until such time as you are joined by ceremony here on this mountain top to celebrate the bond you have already, I give you my blessings, and my own love as a father, on behalf of Spock's mother. It is often said that we Vulcans are unemotional. I would prefer to think we are selective with whom we express our deepest emotions."

There were no words to describe what they all felt. They immersed themselves in the moment. When that time had passed, Spock asked, "Father. While we are here, I have a question."

"Ask."

"About Ambassador Spock. What will be your relation with him, Father?"

"We have already established that, Spock. He is as much my son as you are. The powers that have made us all in the universe have given me a unique perspective on you, my son. You simultaneously exist as an accomplished world leader, and as a promising young officer who will achieve many things yet to be."

"Is there no paradox in that for you?"

"There is, but I accept it. As I urge you to do. Your sleep will be more restful. And so will hers. He promised me that he would not interfere or take away any of the achievements you will yet attain with your friends and Nyota."

"As he did me too. But there will be times when his knowledge is needed for the good of the Federation, and for Nyota and me."

"I am not surprised, Spock. Helpfulness is in your nature. Whether you are old or young."

"This logic of this situation is going to be difficult to understand for a very long time, Father."

"But understand it we will, Spock. Think of him as an older brother. You and Ambassador Spock both possess a unique set of remarkable talents, my son. I am most fortunate that you both exist in my life, especially with your mother gone. No father will ever live who can see the ultimate accomplishments of their son at the same time he is doing them."

"You are very wise, Father."

"It is unfortunate that your mother is not present to hear that, Spock. She often disagreed," Sarek noted wryly with a raised eyebrow.

Spock responded in kind and Nyota bit her lip to suppress a laugh. Anyone who thought Vulcans had no humor didn't listen to them close enough, she concluded.

It was time to go. Nyota dared to hug her father-in-law, and after a momentary surprise, he hugged her back, holding her in the embrace. He sorely missed his embraces with Amanda.

Spock flipped his communicator with a satisfied look at that shared hug, and ordered, "Two to beam up."

"Live long and prosper – Father," Nyota signed and spoke to Sarek in Vulcan.

Returning the sign, Sarek was pleased and replied, "And you also, Daughter. And Spock."

"Energize," ordered Spock as he acknowledged his father's farewell.

The shimmering pair disappeared. Sarek turned and gazed out on to the expanding sunrise. He contemplated on the mountain top, drawing strength from his thoughts of children both near and far, and his dear Amanda, still living in his heart. For a moment he imagined what it would be like to become a grandfather by Nyota and young Spock, and mused what it was about his family's genetic stock that preferred human women as mates. He even wondered about Spock's half-brother Sybok, and hoped his estranged oldest child still survived somewhere in the universe.

Logic only went so far when it came to his family.

…

Spock and Nyota materialized on the transporter dais on the Enterprise, stepped down and into the hallway, and walked back to their quarters.

"Spock. That was amazing! New Vulcan is such a beautiful place. I can't _wait_ to be there again," she smiled at him.

"It will be most fulfilling to stand there with you upon the completion of the ceremonial ring."

"That was the vision you gave me, Spock," she mused.

They walked a few paces down the hall silently, but their routine returned to normal quickly.

"What's next, Commander?" Nyota asked, keeping their superior/subordinate protocol as the halls were filled with crewmen headed to their morning shifts.

Picking up on her lead, he said, "Lieutenant, at 1000 hours, Captain Kirk has called a staff meeting. I understand that we will be assigned an exploration mission to observe a primitive culture. This will be our first experience as a crew with the Prime Directive. And we are both off duty until that time."

"That sounds exciting, but I can't do that on an empty stomach. I'm famished. Since we are off until then, how about sharing breakfast, Commander? It's only 0700. A bowl of plomeek soup perhaps?" she suggested with a happy expression.

"My pleasure, Lieutenant. To quote a human phrase: 'I'm _always_ ready for plomeek soup'," Spock subtly smirked back at her.

They made a quick turn into the Officers Mess.

While they were waiting for their order to be prepared, Spock whispered in Nyota's ear, "You may find it significant that there is adequate time before staff meeting for us to accomplish another lesson in that 'Indian invention' you have recently brought to my attention."

She turned and grinned broadly to his slyly raised eyebrow, and nearly shouted to the galley's short order cook, "That order will be 'to go', please!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Going Native Part 1

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for everyone's continued support of my previous couple of Spock and Nyota stories. There have been requests for more, so your interest inspired me to do a third one. I've had time to create another 'fill in the blanks' style story, this time dealing with lead up to their intentional violation of the Prime Directive with their study of the pre-warp people of Nibiru. This provides the opportunity for some fun for our favorite young couple along with serious storyline. I hope you all find this scenario plausible for justifying their violation of Star Fleet General Order 1. This story might get posted slower than the others, as I am writing as I go, rather than have it all written first and just publish.

**Going Native – Part 1**

The senior staff of the Enterprise gathered in the Captain's Ready Room at 1000 hours. Sitting and waiting for the Captain to get off his classified communication with Admiral Marcus in his personal office, Nyota and Spock still carried the afterglow of their exciting intimacy in the morning coming back from New Vulcan, and even though Spock suppressed the feeling, it was nonetheless still there. While Spock was ever the stickler for rules and protocols, when Nyota offered him her hand secretly under the table, he took it without hesitation, and further Spock put their interlaced hands together on her knee. She gave him a slight grin that the other senior staff didn't notice.

_"__Ruler breaker!"_ she thought to him in their instant connection that no one had any idea about.

_"'__Living life dangerously' does have exhilarating benefits,"_ he responded.

They did drop their grip on each other instantly when Captain Kirk entered the room.

He smiled at the entire senior staff, "First, let me congratulate all of you for a very well-executed and successful mission in relocation of the Vulcan remnant. You cannot imagine the degree of relief the Federation has for the completed relocation of the Vulcans and the extent of appreciation of the Vulcan Council for our flawless planning and execution. And as Commander Spock can attest, Vulcans are not normally predisposed to give any gratitude for any action, even when efforts are conducted on their behalf. I told you that you all had the capability to far exceed your own expectations. Commander Spock, we are most grateful for your extensive coordination with the Ambassador and your father on the Council to make this happen."

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock said in a very low key manner, and appreciated that the Captain did not use Spock Prime's surname, which although they all knew who the Ambassador was, and it avoided the obvious awkwardness.

"And Lieutenant Uhura?"

"Yes Captain?" She asked expectantly and sat up ramrod straight in her chair.

"Admiral Marcus wants me to note a special citation of appreciation from the evacuation fleet on the communications execution. It was one thing to coordinate the comm relays between sixty ships, and quite another to conduct those comms – and translate for many of the ship's captains simultaneously - in 16 different languages."

"Seventeen, sir," she corrected sheepishly.

Captain Kirk grinned continued, "Yes, Uhura. I stand corrected. Seventeen. But Spock and Uhura are not the only ones to be recognized. I have good news for everyone. We each have gotten a commendation from Admiral Marcus, the Federation President, and the Vulcan Council that will all go in our permanent records. Meritorious Awards of Service are to be added to your list of professional recognitions and awards."

There were general murmurings of satisfaction over that. Receipt of that award was unheard of for young officers.

Kirk got a wry grin as he noted, "However, that comes with a price. Our reward for great performance is the expectation that we will continue great performance."

"Isn't that 'no good deed goes unpunished', Jim?" joked Bones. The good doctor never followed protocol with titles and surnames.

Everyone laughed.

Kirk rolled his eyes at the earthy doctor's irreverent – but accurate – remarks but stated emphatically, "I can assure you this next mission is anything but punishment, Bones. In fact, the successful completion of our next assignment puts us on a very short list to be the lead ship for the first Five Year Mission."

There was stunned silence. The Five Year Mission was the 'dream' mission for the selected Star Fleet ship and crew, and it would guarantee instantly successful careers and notoriety across the Federation. It was the first real mission that would reestablish the roots of for Star Fleet and the Federation – exploration and interplanetary alliance - that began with the legendary Captain Archer and the NX-01 Enterprise crew. Archer's efforts and the beginnings of the Federation created an alliance of worlds connected in the spirit of joint commerce, exploration and friendship, much like the forebears of the early settlers of North America. It would be fitting that the current Enterprise could be the ship to carry the expeditionary torch. That fact was not lost on any of them and on Star Fleet leadership. The Five Year mission would be a welcome relief for a conflict weary Federation in its tension with the Klingons and Romulans.

Captain Kirk switched on the viewer showing a Class M world unlike any other they'd seen before. The planet was more water than land, but all the land was an intense ruby red to magenta coloration, "This is Nibiru. Our mission will is to study a primitive humanoid society with what appears to be strong religious beliefs about their future. The Federation knows little else about the planet except that the flora is unique with its striking overall red coloration. We need to learn everything over the next few months. We will be graded on our ability to sense and collect quality data without being seen or observed, or influence their society in any way. As a result we will be scored on our ability above to not violate the Prime Directive."

Kirk punched the display and the next slide flashed on the viewer:

_**Star Fleet General Order One -** **Non-Interference Directive**_

_The Prime Directive is the embodiment of Starfleet's most important ethical principles: noninterference with other interstellar cultures and civilizations._

_At its core is the philosophical precept that all covered Star Fleet personnel should refrain from interfering in the natural, unassisted, development of societies, even if such interference was well-intentioned._

_The Prime Directive is fundamental to Starfleet that officers are sworn to uphold the Prime Directive, even at the cost of their own life or the lives of their crew._

"Just as a reminder… Everyone in this room is 'covered' as senior officers. Is there any question on this, people?"

There was dead silence in the room.

"OK, let's prepare for our Nibiru observation mission. We need to be ready to embark on the journey in a week. Give your requirements based on your assignment to the Star Fleet Headquarters Quartermaster as soon as you can. Where we are going is in a very remote Sector, four days flight at maximum warp, so if you forget anything we you will have to do without it for the duration of the mission. Scotty, can you give me that kind of performance?"

"Aye Captain. My wee bairns are singing like Scottish bagpipes."

Sulu quipped, "I've never thought of bagpipes to be all that melodious Mr. Scott."

"All in the ear of the beholder, Helmsman. Need I mention your Shamisen?"

"Point taken," responded Sulu with a grin.

The crew snickered. Kirk loved the increasing amount pf quips and banter between them all, a sure sign of the ship's officers bonding into a close-knit team.

"Bones, you have exobiology. I want to know if Nibirans bleed red or pink or green – or bleed at all - what they eat and why, whether they get colds, and how many times they have to take a leak every day."

Bones complained, "Oh great. I have the opportunity for primitive exo-biological plagues to be contracted by the crew and transmitted across the Federation. It'll be the end of life as we know it."

There were snickers. Bones already had the reputation for considering the 'end of the world scenario' in just about everything. But then he delivered miracles every time. Kirk learned long before to just let the good doctor just blow off steam, knowing it actually focused him. It tended to be more entertaining to the officers that way anyway.

"That's why we have you as the ship's doctor, Bones. To prevent such a thing from happening. Besides, we're going to do this remotely, Bones. We have the best sensor suite and probes in the Federation already installed on the Enterprise. They'll never know we've ever been here."

Bones accepted his assignment, but had a doubtful look, although on the other hand, he always had a doubtful look.

"Lieutenant Uhuru?"

"Yes sir," she perked.

"Their language is your assignment. Oral and Written."

"I'd be delighted, sir."

"If they're telepathic and can sense us and violate the Prime Directive just by our mere presence, I want to know about it immediately. Work with the First Officer on that. He kind of knows about telepathy," Kirk grinned, knowing it would put the two together, and whenever he did that, they worked at their peak efficiency.

Uhura could not suppress a smile that everyone saw, "I believe that I have a good working relationship with the Commander, sir. We will ascertain their mental communication abilities, and any risks or threats from that ability to us as quickly as we can, sir."

As the Enterprise's only 'married' officer team – by Vulcan tradition at least – the gentle ribbing about their professional camaraderie when working together was always entertaining to their colleagues. That off duty relation never affected their professional duties though. Everyone was always impressed with their ability to separate their professional and private lives whenever the Enterprise's performance and safety was at stake.

"Lieutenant, I want you to be able to recite the Gettysburg address to them in their language and have them understand every word of it. Understood?"

"I'll try my best, Captain."

"Commander Spock."

"Yes Captain."

"You have the overall science of the planet, its geology and environment, and interactions with that huge star that shines down on them. I want to know anything and everything that has made them what they are and how they think and interact since the Nibirans appeared on the planet."

"Yes sir."

"Any questions, people?" Kirk asked.

Seeing none, he said, "Dismissed."

A few days later, the Enterprise at prelaunch was filled with scientific exploration gear to a degree never seen before. After the terrible encounter with Nero and the precautionary high state of military alert for the Vulcan relocation, it was a pleasure for everyone on the Enterprise to actually feel like scientists and explorers.

While en route, Spock organized an orbital observation center for the Nibiru mission in one of the lesser used briefing rooms. The room was covered in large displays, and a wide array of sensors would be trained on their world.

As they approached, Nibiru filled the view screen. It was even more striking than the fuzzy long distance picture shown a week ago. It was like a gigantic round ruby jewel, with all shades of red to magenta that dominated. There was not a single leaf of green vegetation. it made the deep blue oceans that more of a contrast. Water was water everywhere in the universe.

All officers were on the bridge with the approach, and all looked up in silence and awe at the amazing world they were charged to explore. Kirk broke the silence by ordering, as required, "Non detection protocols - engage."

"Aye Captain," said Spock and Sulu in chorus.

Thus began a series of complex maneuvers that were not normal orbital mechanics, and would require continuous active control from the helm to maintain orbit for the extent of the mission. The Enterprise entered a retrograde orbit to always keep them, as far as the Nibirans were concerned, at the solar zenith in the center of their sun's disk, a place so blinding that even if the Nibirans could withstand looking directly into the sun, they would never been seen as anything but a speck against the disk. They might only be seen as that speck at dawn or dusk. Nirbiru would pass underneath the Enterprise's array of scientific sensors as the planet rotated in its daily cycle of about twenty hours. That gave them a good 10 hours of observation per day.

What that prevented was the ability of the Enterprise to get nighttime observations of the people, but they were hoping to place camouflaged probes on the surface or put sensors on a shuttlecraft that would orbit always in the planet's shadow to remain in darkness, so that those possible Nibiran astronomers or astrologers would never see a new bright star in their night sky. It was Spock's hypothesis is that the Nibirans were like most primitive races, so that they feared the night and only followed the cycle of their sun.

A sweating Sulu announced after about twenty minutes of nonstop work with the controls in coordination with Spock's sensor calibrations, "Captain, sun synchronous orbit achieved, sir."

"Very good Mr Sulu and Mr Spock," grinned Kirk.

Kirk punched the full ship intercom.

"Good evening crew. We are in a stable, invisible orbit around Nibiru. I want everyone to get a good night 's sleep. Tomorrow we start to get acquainted with our Nibiran friends, without them knowing it. Kirk out," and he clicked the off button.

"In the twentieth century that had a nasty connotation, Captain," quipped Bones in a snide side comment to the Captain.

"Remind me not to put 'Nibiran Peepers' at the top of my report, Doctor," teased Kirk.

The bridge crew had a good laugh and it gave them a good start on their mission.

...

In their nightly pillow talk after another exhilarating session of intimacy, Spock and Nyota, touching foreheads, looked lovingly at each other, and Nyota had a firm grip on the back of Spock's neck to maximize their emotional sharing along with their telepathic connection. Nyota thought to Spock his Vulcan first name, her term of endearment for her Vulcan husband, and continued, _"This is going to be exciting. I feel like a real explorer, don't you? This is what we trained so much for."_

_"__I completely concur, Nyota."_

_"__What if they are telepathic, Spock, what if they do sense us? How do we meet the Prime Directive precepts then?_

_"__Policy and interstellar law has heretofore not established codes of conduct in that regard. Perhaps we will be 'pioneers' in establishing that protocol with telepathic primitives."_

_"__You always have it all thought through, Spock."_

She spoke rather than thought, "That's why I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Nyota," Spock said with confidence and conviction. His father's admitted love for his mother had forever removed any reticence at Spock being able to say that to his beloved Nyota.

They had made a promise to speak their 'I love you's' to each other whenever possible. Speech took more effort and more commitment to form the words than thought.

They snuggled closely in their post-intimacy glow, in a total body experience of touch that permitted joined thought and affection that no human experience could possibly equal, and slept soundly as usual, ready for the big adventure tomorrow.


End file.
